


The Courtship of Ben Solo

by CMeeler76



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, No Smut, Prince Ben Solo, Rey Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMeeler76/pseuds/CMeeler76
Summary: Ben Solo is a Jedi Knight. His assignment is to protect senator Rey Kenobi. Yet somewhere along the way he falls in love with the woman he is to protect. She is not as helpless as he thinks.





	1. The Celebration of a Fallen Hero, Friend, and Father

**Author's Note:**

> I have changed some of the timelines in the Skywalker Saga. I have kept some of most important aspects of the saga.

At the senate, there is a celebration of the life of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi Council members are present. However the one to speak on the behalf of the council is Anakin Skywalker. No one knew Obi-Wan better than Anakin. Anakin was the first pupil of Obi-Wan. Through the trials, both men became best friends. They worked together to defeat Senator Palpatine and ended the Clone Wars. But there was cost for both men. Anakin almost lost the love of life, Padmé Amidala. She was nearly a casualty of senseless war. She was nine months pregnant with twins, when a bomb went off. The explosion knocked her unconscious. To save the life of her babies, doctors managed to an emergency c-section. The twins were healthy. One was a boy named Luke. The other was a girl named Leia. However the mother was in no shape to take care of them. Obi-Wan had discovered the relationship between the Senator and his best friend. He enlisted the help of an ally, Bail Organa to hide the twins from enemies and more importantly the Jedi council. Bail Organa to the girl to home on Alderaan. Obi-Wan took the boy to live with Anakin's stepbrother on Tatooine. Anakin and Padmé never knew what happen to the children while the war was going. After the defeat of Palpatine, Obi-Wan revealed the truth about the fate of the twins. Both Anakin and Padmé were upset but understood why the twins were in hiding. 

However at the celebration, Anakin could never tell the truth about how Obi-Wan became his best friend. Anakin could never tell the promise he made to Obi-Wan. He promised to always look after Obi-Wan's adopted daughter, Rey. As much as it pains him to do it, he introduces Rey Kenobi to the entire galaxy. He did not want to put her in any type of spotlight that could draw the attention of enemies. 

"I want to thank the senate and the Jedi council for this beautiful memorial for my father. He would be honored to have everyone here. Both him and my mother Satine would still be fighting for those in need. I pray everyday that I am keeping up with their tradition. Thank you." Rey said. She felt tears in her eyes. She feels someone holding her hand. She looks up to see her godmother, Padmé, holding her hand. She may not have her parents with her, but she has a family with Skywalker clan. 

To end the memorial service, Chancellor Snoke bestows the Republic Senate Medal of Valor. Rey wonders why all of the sudden interest in her family. The truth is that Obi-Wan Kenobi was listed missing in action. He never was declared dead in a court of law.

The one thing that she wondered was why did Snoke give her the creeps.


	2. The Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is worried for Rey's safety. So he plans to keep her safe. The only way that he knows how. When Ben is acting as Jedi, I will refer to him as Kylo.

After the memorial service, Anakin finds out that Rey is to be the ambassador between the Jedi Council and the senate. So he calls for the Jedi Council to have a meeting to discuss some of items that needed to be taken care. He made sure that one Jedi was present. Anakin paced in his office while he waited for his grandson to arrive. His only grandson, Ben Solo, was a Jedi. However only a few members knew that Ben Solo was known to council as Kylo Ren. When Ben decided to join the order, he wanted not to use his real name. Ben seen how the other Jedi treated his uncle, Luke Skywalker. He was treated as second class Jedi. Ben heard the remarks made about his uncle. One remark stated that the only reason that Luke was Jedi was because of his father. So Anakin and Ben came up with a secret identity. That allowed Ben to become a Jedi without bringing up family ties. However Ben had another reason to have a secret identity, to keep his home safe. During the Palpatine short rein, Alderaan almost got destroyed by a secret weapon. Anakin and Obi-Wan was able to stop the treat with the help of Luke and Ben's father, Han Solo. Since then Leia did everything in her power to keep her planet safe from harm. Ben made a promise to his mom when he joined the order, he would keep Alderaan safe.

Kylo Ren walked into Anakin's office. He wore his normal mask to keep up the mysterious persona that he wanted.

"I am sorry that I am late. I was doing lightsaber training with some of younglings." Kylo said

"I have got a new job for you. I want you to become the ambassador between the Jedi council and the senate. You will be working with Rey Kenobi. She has been told you about you. As matter of fact, you will share an office with her. Queen Leia even set you up with a new desk for the office. I want you to report to me what goes in the office. You are to be there officially as bridge between the council and the senate. Unofficially you are to make sure that she is safe."

"Okay. What is it that you are not telling me? There is some sort of danger otherwise you would have used another Jedi. So I need to know what I am what I am walking into."

"I made her father a promise that I would keep her safe. I have got a bad feeling about this memorial service for her father. He has been listed as missing for the three years. Now everyone wants to celebrate his life. I think that all of this is to draw her out. I am afraid that her life is in danger."

"Since you are feel like she is danger. We do not need to meet here in temple. We can meet at Smuggler's Run. I pretty sure that Dad and Lando would not mind."

"That is a great idea. However we do not need to all of our family involved." Anakin replied

"Well you can tell that to my mother. There is no way I am keeping a secret involving her senator and possible danger from her."

"I agree with you on that. I would rather face down an army of Sith than dealing with her temper. Even Han tries to avoid her when she is angry."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rey was furious. Another senator tried to get her in a compromising position. She had been warned by several people that he would find try to blackmail others into doing his dirty work. She managed to get caught up in his own game. Now he was trying to threaten her. She had got the proof and handed over to the authorities. Senate guards were enroute. However, she had to try calm down the situation. 

"You think that because you are the daughter of a dead Jedi that you are safe. You are going to pay for your interference. You think that your friends council will save you. You are wrong. Dead wrong." The Senator yelled at Rey as he stalked her in the office. "You just speed up the plans. The First Order will destroy everything that you hold dear."

OH force, I could use some help right now. she thought.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
As Anakin and Kylo walked up Rey's office. They felt danger. Then they heard Rey screaming. Using the force, they flew open the door. Both men ran into her office. There they seen Rey cornered by a man. Kylo tackled him to the floor. Rey ran to Anakin. Anakin pushed her behind him. A noise caught the attention of Anakin and Rey. Poe Dameron and Finn Storm rushed into the office with senate guards in tow. 

"Rey, what is going on?" Poe demanded.

"He tried to attack me when Anakin and his companion came in. They saved me." Rey explained.

The senate guards took the other senator in custody. Kylo went and stood beside Anakin. 

"Rey, are you okay?" Anakin asked

"Yes, thank you Master Skywalker."

"Rey, You know that you are to call me Anakin. None of this master Skywalker. You are my goddaughter. We are family. Now with that out of the way. I want you to meet your counterpart. Rey I want you to meet Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren this is Rey Kenobi."

"Nice to meet you Kylo. I want to meet my chief security officer, Poe Dameron."

Both Kylo and Poe seemed to size each other up. Then a voice came from the door. There stood a lady with black hair. She was tiny but looks could be deceiving. 

"Rey! I am so sorry! I should have been here for you. Please forgive me!"

"Rose, I am okay. Let me introduce you to my heroes. This is my godfather, Anakin Skywalker. This is the newest edition to our office, Kylo Ren."

"Thank you both for saving my best friend's life. I knew that senator was nothing but trouble." Rey sobbed

"Rose. We were doing our duty. We are thankful that my goddaughter has a friend like you."

"I share the same feeling as my master. Rose, do you think that you can make some tea for both Rey and yourself. Tea might calm Rey's nerves." Kylo said. 

"Yes, I can do that. Does anyone else want any tea?" Rose left the room to make tea.

"No thank you." relied Anakin, Kylo, and Poe at the same time.

"Anakin, have you ever heard of group calling themselves the First Order?"

"No. Why?"

"Something he said to me. He told me that the Jedi could not protect me. That the First Order was speeding up their time table."

"Do not worry we will get to the bottom of it."


	3. Keeping Up with Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo learns how hard it is going to be to keep up with Rey. Between senate meetings and trying to help those in need. What is a jedi to do?

"I guess I better tell you the whole story. The reason why he was trying to stop me." Rey stated. She sat her desk with her hands holding her face.

"Rey, you better to tell us the whole story. Do not leave anything out regardless of how unimportant that it might be." Kylo responded

"Kylo calm down please. Rey do as he says. I am going to do my investigation. Please do not let me find out you withheld information from us. Anything that you give me will help point me in the right direction." Anakin stated  
aa  
"What I am about to tell you only Leia and Rose knows. I am sorry Poe for not telling you. I was not sure who I could trust. Leia has been like a second mother to me after I lost Satine. Rose is like my sister. She and Finn were with me at the lowest point of my life. We became almost like sisters. We both lost someone that we loved. When I took my office from Leia, I started hearing reports about force sensitive people disappearing. I tried to get an investigation started. All I got was roadblocks. I even went to council. Both of you were not present for the meeting. No one even listen to my reports. That my intelligence was false and that I was dealing with the grief of losing my father. I was laughed out of the temple. I was crying when I ran into Padme. She believed me and was going to find someone to help me. The next thing I knew Leia was in my office."

"I never got the reports from the council that this information was brought to their attention. This is very interesting indeed. I did get one from Padme. She told me that she had got Leia involved."  
"I never wanted to bring Leia into the investigation. I was trying to keep her safe. I remembered about how the empire had threaten Alderaan. I could not put her home in danger. Anyway she reminded me that she was once apart of the Rebellion Alliance. She told me that she would help my investigation. She also told me to be careful not to trust anyone. While I was telling her, Rose walked and heard everything. Rose was ready to help us out with the investigation."

"Neither one of you could have stopped me." Rose spoke up. "I love both Poe and Finn but they are soldiers. People will be wary of them. However no one notices two women and they let their guard down."

"That is it!" Poe exclaimed "You two are not to be running around Coursant without escort. As of right now that means either Master Kylo, Master Skywalker, Finn, or myself will escort you. I also will report this to Leia."

All of sudden both of jedi busted out laughing

"We are sorry Poe. But Rey learned from the best. Leia is one woman that can take care of herself. I know first hand. Obi-wan and myself were sent to save her from the empire. This is how I meet both Han and Luke. We are trying to save her. She is bossing us around. I kept thinking that her and Han would either kiss or kill before the mission was over. Bail Organa taught her how to take care of herself. Also Rey is the daughter of Obi-wan and Satine, she has learned both the Jedi and Mandalorian fighting techniques. However I would feel better if both Rey and Rose had an escort at least until the investigation is over. Rey, I made a promise to your father. I plan on keeping it."

"I understand and will try to follow your orders. However I do have people that depend on me. I will not let them down just because I was order to. Poe, be rest assured that Leia knows what I do and when I do it. So please feel free to tell her." Rey responded coldly. "Now with that said. I am ready to return to home. Today was long and tomorrow is going to be even longer. Since I need an escort. Kylo would you please escort me to home?"

Kylo had to smile with how she dealt with Poe. This is one of time, he was glad that nobody could see his face. He had to give the girl credit. Most women would have fell apart with the events of the day. Not Rey. She stood her ground and earned his respect.

"I would be honored to escort you home. As matter of fact, Rose why don't you join us. This way I can get to know you two better."

"Hold on Kylo. Why don't we both escort the ladies home. This way Poe can make his report to Leia without having bloodshed."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After escorting both Rey and Rose home. Both jedi did a security check. Anakin rest assured that he did the same when Padme was in danger. Kylo was shocked when he entered Rey's home. There in her training area was two lightsabers. These lightsabers were in same style as Ahsoka used. 

"Sorry I thought I put these up earlier. I am sorry about telling you. I have lightsabers. These are mine. I learned from Ahsoka. I loved her lightsabers. So my father had these made just for me. However my pride and joy is my saberstaff. It allows me to use some my skills that I learned in Jakku."

"My father taught me how to use these. I think he hoped that I would follow his footsteps and join the order. But the force had other plans for me. I think the force wanted me to help those who do not have a voice."

"That is why you are investigating these disappearances? You are trying to save people that need to be saved? I will do what I can to help you out with your investigation. However please do not fight me or your other security detail. I want to make sure you are safe."

"Kylo, I will try to work with you." Rey said as she threw her arms around him. "Thank you."

Kylo hugged her back. He was telling himself that he had compassion for the woman in front of him. Yet, somehow he was not believing it.


	4. Plans are being made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Kylo start working together to find a way to help keep Rey safe without her knowing it.

Smuggler's Run: The secret hideout of Han Solo and Lando Calrissian.   
Also secret home of Ben Solo also known as Kylo Ren

 

Anakin and Kylo entered the apartment. Both men were drained emotionally. Anakin had to deal with the memories of lost friend/brother. He had to deal with the fact that his friend's only daughter was in danger. Usually Anakin would know what to expect. But the dark side was hidden. There was no way to tell where the evil was coming from. Anakin paced in the living area of the apartment. Trying to figure out what the next move needed to be. How Anakin missed having Obi-Wan and Yoda around. He could go to either of them and be pointed in the right direction. Obi-Wan was gone forever. Yoda left the order years ago. He was heartbroken when he seen how the Jedi order had become corrupt with the influence of the senators. Many of those senators were pressuring the council to knight anyone that they seemed fit. Anakin hoped that it would have gotten better that the senate's influence was just passing phase. However it had gotten worse. Anakin had to find a way to keep Rey safe without altering the council.

Kylo was furious that some man decided to try manhandle a lady. From what he had heard about Rey from his family, he knew that she would not hurt anything. When he seen the fear in her eyes, he knew that someone was going to pay for hurting her. He knew that it was not the Jedi way. However it was the Solo way. He made a vow that he would use any means to keep her safe. He knew that she would put on a brave front. She was still vulnerable. Kylo took off his helmet. He laid it on the table by the couch. He then sat down. He needed to find a way to keep an eye on Rey without having her knowing it.

"Grandfather. What are we going to do?" Kylo asked

"I wish I knew what to do. Whoever we bring in, we must know that we can trust them."

"I can think of two that we can trust."

"Please not your father and Lando. There is only so much of those two we know trust."

"I was thinking more on the lines of my mother and Maz."

"Your mother? I am not sure that she could be of any help to us?"

"She still has her contacts from her days with the Rebellion Alliance. I am sure right now that she will contact us. She is going to want to know what happened today? If she does not contact us personally. I am sure that my father will show up on her orders."

"How can you be sure?"

"I know how she works. Right now she has spoken to either grandmother or Poe Dameron. Not to mentioned her contacts in the senate. She is going to come to us for answers. Most likely she has been working with Rey on investigations. She really likes Rey. Almost like a daughter. She told me how the girl was bright and beautiful. If my mom had her way, she would be making wedding arrangements for me and Rey."

"Oh. She is not alone on that. Your grandmother would be there helping her with the wedding plans."

Suddenly the front door flew opened, Han,Chewie, and Lando stepped into the living area. Anakin stopped and looked at his grandson in disbelief. How could the boy be right about this?

"Hello dad. What brings you and my two favorite uncles here? What does my mother want you to do?"

"I told you that Ben would already know. Your mother got a report from her contacts and from Poe Dameron about some senator trying to attack Rey. She also got a report that you two helped save her from disaster. She wanted to hear from you about what happen. She also sent a couple of items that might be on interest for you." Han stated. "Chewie and I were getting ready to help send some supplies to war torn planet. When your mother intercepted us. Lando had just landed when we were sent here."

"I could not see my ray of sunlight be in any danger. She is one of the most beautiful women that I know. She has one of the best hearts I have ever seen. Nobody could stop me from helping her." Lando stated.

"Well I am glad that all of you are here to help. However Han no more smuggling weapons.Before you deny it. The senate has already received reports about that planet."

"How did you know?"

"The force and I know you too well. You forget that both your wife and son has the force. So please stop before Leia decides to make you stop. Now what do you have for us."

"First up, Leia sent her ring. This ring has a tracking device in it. Bail Organa made this for every member of the royal family after the Death Star incident. Ben do you have your ring?"

"Yes. I wear it everyday under my gloves."

"According to your mother, there is a way to use your ring to track this one. That way you can track Rey without her knowing it. The second thing I brought is a droid. I am more than happy to leave this little devil droid with you."

The door flew open again. A small spherical black droid with a squared head rolled into the apartment.

"BB-9E. I thought by now you would have been blasted into a million pieces. I missed you. How did you keep mom from using my droid for target practice? I remember her threatening this droid almost as much as she did you."

"When you left, the droid went into low power mode. A couple of months ago, Niney came back to life like new. Your mother and I knew that Niney would be needed to help you out. So your mother sent it to you."


	5. Truths are Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are revealed about Rey. Leia sends reinforcements to help out with the investigation.. There will be mention of torture.

Anakin returned to the apartment that he and Padme called home for years. He knew that both his wife and daughter would want answers about the events surrounding Rey. If anyone could help deal with Rey situation, these two women could do it.

"Welcome home Ani." Padme said as she greeted her husband with a hug.

"Thank you my darling angel. I am happy to be home. I know that you have heard what happened today."

"It was all over the senate. Several of my contacts called me today." Padme explained. "Then Leia contacted me. She is suppose to send Han here to help out."

"He is already here. I just left him with Ben. How did she take the news?" Anakin asked. He dreaded the answer.

"She took as well as expected. She is ready to protect Rey at all cost. She also demanded to know who the lucky Jedi was that protected Rey from that monster. I would like to know myself. You do not trust hardly anyone that is associated with the Jedi temple."

"The only Jedi trust is Ben. I know where he stands. On that note, I think that the boy might be smitten with Rey."

"What makes you think that" Padme asked. As she sat down on the couch.

"He swore to protect her. I seen how he was around her.I am afraid that he will fall for Rey. I can not blame him. She is beautiful and kind. I never her say any mean thing about another person. Even when she was going through her trials."

"Would that be so bad. To see both of them end together. Two lonely people finding each other." Padme replied. "Ben has been alone for so long. At one point, I was afraid that he would fall to the dark side." 

"What?"

"Why do you think that I made sure that I was there anytime he needed me. I knew that Han and Leia had their hands full with trying to rebuild the republic. Poor Ben was just there left alone. I could feel his pain. I remember how much I wanted to raise Leia and Luke. This was the force way to let me have a hand in raising a Skywalker child."

"Why do you think that I always made time for him also. I sensed his loneliness too. I sense the same feeling in Rey too. However in her case, her biological parents were drunks, They traded her off for drinking money. She finds a home with Obi-Wan and Satine. Then we lost Satine under mysterious conditions. Then Rey gets kidnapped. We find her only to lost Obi-Wan. Rey never was the same. She would smile but I could see the sadness in her eyes."

"I agree with you about those two. Do you have any idea who is behind all of the trouble?"

"None. I guess we need to contact Leia. See what she knows." Anakin replied as he picked up the holopad and placed on an end table. Sitting on chair opposite his wife. With a few clicks, he made contact with Leia. Anakin was greeted with the image of his daughter. 

"Hello Father. Before you give me your report. Who is the lucky Jedi watching our Rey? He better be someone that I can trust."

"You already know who the Jedi is. The only Jedi that we both trust." Anakin replied. 

Leia realized who the Jedi was. The relief was seen in her eyes. She knew that Ben would not fail her or Rey. 

"Okay. I want to make sure that she is safe. He will make sure of it. I am so happy that he will be her bodyguard. Thank you for seeing to that. I owe you for that."

"I have a question for you. What do you know about that senator that tried to attack Rey. There is too much being said about his reason. He made a threat against Rey. He told her that even her Jedi friends would not be able to protect against her. I need to know everything you know."

"There were reports of him pressuring other senators into voting his way." Leia stated

"Leia, we both know that how things are done in the senate." Padme stated. " I am sure that both of us have done it."

"Mother. We never used blackmail or threats against anyone. We might do favors in order to get someone to vote our way. But we never used unethical means."

"What did he have on Rey?"Anakin demanded

"When he approached her,he said that he had information about Obi-Wan. Rey seen through the lies. She contacted me. I had it set up that he would be arrested without any danger to Rey. Seems like that several law enforcement agencies were looking into his actions. Either Poe or Finn was suppose to be with her at all times."

"What went wrong with your plans?"

"I have idea of what went wrong. Poe did some serious apologizing. He remembered that someone told him that he was needed two floors down. He could not say who sent him down there. The next thing that he knew you and Kylo were there. The situation was taken care."

"Sounds like some form of the Jedi mind trick. That means we are up against some force user. Anything else I should know about."

"Rey believed that the senator was trying to stop her from investigating the missing force sensitives. Someone does not want that investigated."

"That changes thing. We are going to have to investigate this. However we can not go to council or the senate. I suspect that whoever is behind all of the trouble is associated with either the senate or the council. I am leaning toward both groups."

"I am sending Cassian and Jyn to help out. They can handle with the investigation."

"Wait a second. Were those the two that led the Rogue One mission."

"Yes sir."

"Good. I could use them. I know that they can more than handle themselves in a pinch."

"They are headed your way. They are going to meet with you at Smuggler's Run. They should be there in the morning."

"We also need an extraction plan in case everything goes bad."

"Already in motion. In a week, I will be hosting a ball. Rey will come to it. This is the only way to get her off Coursant without alerting our enemies."

"Good plan. Please keep me informed of any developments."

"I will. Please keep me informed as well. Let the force be with you." Leia' s image was gone.

Anakin turned to his wife. Both of them trying to find a way to absorb the information that Leia just gave to them. Anakin was the first to speak.

"I think one of us needs to contact Snipes. She is the only other Jedi that I trust."

"What about Luke?"

"He is involved with the council. I need him to stay within their good graces."

"First off, if they see me and him together. That will draw their attention. Attention that I do not need from them at the moment. Second, I really do not know where his loyalty lies. I am sure that he will help us or sale us out for a price."

"What are you not telling me?"

"Luke came to me a few months ago. He had concerns about the direction that the council was going in. He said that they were no longer following the Jedi code. He had heard rumors that they were going to force me into retirement."

"As for following the Jedi code. I remember that you did not follow it. Our family is proof of that ."

"That is true my dear. However these Jedi are getting close to Chancellor Snoke. The last time that happen, I almost lost everything" Anakin replied with tears in his eyes. Memories of time that he lost his soul. "I can never repay Obi-Wan and Satine or Organa family for keeping you and our children safe. I can never even begin to repay Snipes for breaking the emperor's control over me. She was the only person that could reach me at that time."

"I know. I sent her to you. I consider her one of my best friends."

"I know that . I can never repay you enough for your loving understanding."

Anakin walked over and pulled his wife into his arms.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ben sat down with his father and his adopted uncles to go over the plans.

"Ben, I wanted you to know that your mother is sending the Rogue One team in. Cassian and Jyn are going to help you with the investigation end of the situation. They are going to be here in the morning. If anyone can find out about the missing force sensitives. They will."

"Why is she doing that? Mom does not do anything without a reason. We both know that."

"True" Han and Lando said together. Chewie roared in agreement.

"She wants you as close to Rey as possible. She got a bad feeling about the missing force sensitives. That has her concerned for Rey's safety."

"I understand. Is there anything else."

Han swallowed hard. He looked at Lando and Chewie hoping that one of them would break the news. Ben knew that something else was bothering his parents.

"What I am about to say needs to stay between us as of now. If we need to, we can bring in your grandfather into the loop."

"Okay. What has mom bothered? I never seen her like this."

"Rey is a force sensitive. She just hides from everyone."

"I suspected this much. When I heard about pushing for the investigation of the missing force sensitives."

"Well there is more. Rey was one time a Jedi."

"Do what? I do not remember meeting her at the temple. I would total remember her. She is totally unforgettable."

"You may have dealt with her. You just did not know that it was he  
"Please explain this."

"You remember the Jedi named Kira?"

"Yes. She was Jedi that went on a mission that no one remembers sending her on. She never was heard from again."  
'  
"Kira is Rey. Obi-Wan created the identity for her. Just like Anakin did for you."

"To keep her safe from family legacy backlash that Luke had to deal with."

"Well that. Obi-Wan wanted to make sure that her family would never use her to further their gains. Rey was abandoned On Jakku. Her parents had sold her off for drinking money. I was the one that found her. Anakin and myself managed to buy her freedom. When we got back from the mission. Santine asked to adopt Rey. She could not have children due to an injury. Everyone that seen how Rey had taken up with Satine. We agreed that Rey found her home with Satine and Ben. She was so taken with them."

"She still is."

"Rey was already a fighter when we found her. Satine had Rey learn to fight Mandalorian style to refine her fighting skills. When we found out that she was force sensitive, Anakin and Ben got her accepted into the Jedi academy.they set up fake name to keep her off the register."

"Like they did for me."

"She had just been appointed as a Jedi knight. Someone hacked into the system. She was sent on a mission. However was her mission was a trap. The next thing that we knew she had disappeared. When Obi-Wan got word, he started searching for her. Anakin, Ahsoka, Luke, Lando, Chewie, and myself also joined into the search."

"What about Satine? Why did she not join in the search for her daughter?" Ben asked

"That part really bothers me and your mother. Satine's ship was found destroyed. We never learned who was behind it. That happen about two years before Rey's abduction. Rey was found in bad shape. She had been tortured She was cared for by two other captives. You meet them earlier today-Rose and Finn. When we rescued them. We were told that Rose's sister was killed earlier. Taking care of Rey was the only way that Rose could function. We sent them to your mother for safety reasons. Your mother sent for Master Yoda to help Rey. She recovered and later took the job of being the senator of Alderaan."

"What happened to Obi-Wan?"

"He was never seen or heard from again."

:


	6. The New Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Kylo get help from some members of the Rebellion Alliance. Padme finally has enough and has to show her dark side.

Smuggler's Run   
The Next Morning

Anakin and Padme entered into Kylo's apartment. They were meeting with the Rogue One crew. Plans were being made to keep Rey safe and to investigate the missing force sensitives. Padme was not going to sit back and let harm come to her goddaughter. Satine had done the same when Leia got captured by Tarkin. Satine helped set up the rescue mission. Satine was the one that tracked down Obi-Wan. When Obi-Wan was found, Padme was reunited with her son, Luke. Padme remembered how this mission managed to reunite Obi-Wan and Satine. 

Now my dear friends, I will repay your help and kindness that you showed my children. Padme thought for just a moment. Now she was all business.

There was two women (one young and one older), a man, and old imperial droid. These were the people that Leia sent to help. If Han and Leia trusted them, Anakin knew he could too. Han broke the ice.

"Anakin and Padme. I want to introduce you t o Cassian and Jyn Andor. This is their droid, K-250. This is the team known as Rogue One. They were the ones that helped defeat the empire." Han said. "Along with the them, Leia sent one of her top pilots. She is going to be a pilot and bodyguard for Rey. Meet Jessika Pava." Both Anakin and Padme greeted the new team members. 

"Now we can get down to business. Cassian and Lando are going to be checking their contacts for any information about the missing force sensitives. Chewie and me are going to see Maz Kantan. She may have some information."

"What about me?" Anakin asked

"We needyou to keep your eyes and ears open. See if there is any communications about our investigation. We also need to see keep an eye on the council. None of us want to be blindsided. I know that you would rather be anywhere but there"

"I understand."

"Jyn and Jessika, you two are going to be with Rey. If anyone catches your attention, report them to either Leia or myself. Kylo, I want you with Rey. I know that you may have to be called to council. Padme, can you work your contacts on the senate floor?"

"Yes, I can." Padme replied

A black BB unit droid rolled up to Han and nudged his leg. Han looked down at the little droid with a smile.

"We have not forgotten you Niney. Your job is to contact us if there is any immediate danger. You are also to report anything that we need to know." Han said. He turned and faced his team. "Last night, Leia informed everyone of the changes. Rey knows the reason why behind the changes. She told us that she was okay with them. However she may be telling us that. Anything regardless of how little it seems to be, please let us know about. May the Force be with you."

Kylo stood up and walked to the door. Niney was rolling up beside his master.

"Ladies, May Niney and I escort you to Rey's office?"

"Yes. You may young Jedi. We would be honored to have you as our escort." Padme repl  
The three ladies, Kylo, and Niney left. The tension in the room went up. There was a lot that was left said unsaid. Anakin felt in the force.

"Cassian. Where do you plan on starting your search at?" Anakin asked.

"When the empire fell a part. I made sure that I kept with all of my contacts. Recently I heard a group called the First Order." Cassian explained

"I have a feeling that is the group that the senator was referring to."   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Rey's Office

Carise Sindian was in Rey's office. You did not have the force to know that Rey was not happy. Rey was furious. Kylo knew of Carise by reputation. None of it was good. He knew that both his mom and grandmother could not stand her.

"Rey, word has reached my ear hat Leia is planning on a ball. Do you know about it?"

"No. I have not heard anything about it. You might want to ask her about it." Rey replied. Kylo picked up a touch of venom in her voice.

"Rumor has it that her son, Ben Solo, is returning in order so that he can inherit the throne.

"I have not heard anything about it. You need to speak to Leia about it."

"Well hopefully they can do something for that poor boy." Carise remarked. "He was walking disaster. Hard to believe that he was Leia's son. He must have taken after his father."

"Do what?!" Rey demanded

"You never meet Ben. He was a lanky boy with huge ears. He had no personality what so ever. He was had in his nose stuck in a book. I swear that I thought both Han and Leia both were ashamed of the boy."

The tension in the air was getting heavier by the minute. Kylo was concerned that Rey might go to the dark side because of Carise. He knew that she was at the end of her being diplomatic.

"That is enough. I will not have you slander Leia or any member of her family. I have not had the pleasure of meeting of Ben Solo. However you will not insult him in my presence. If he is anything like his parents, I pretty sure that me and him would be friends. If all you can do is insult people, I do not want you around me or any member of my staff. I have a job to do. You need to leave."

"Oh! I get you. You are trying to act high and mighty. You are trying to get into Leia's good graces. You play the political games better than I thought you would."

"Excuse me. I am not playing games. I just have a problem with people that insult others to make themselves feel good." Rey replied. She did not notice that Padme walked into the room.

"First, you play the poor orphan that got adopted by famous people. Then the fact that your adoptive parents disappear under mysterious circumstances. Then Leia takes you under her wing. Gives you this job as a senator. Then you are the goddaughter of Anakin and Padme. Everyone is cheering you on." Carise said as she stood to her feet. She tried to stare down Rey. "However those of us with class sees you for what you really are. You are nothing more than Leia's newest pet project. You are positioning yourself as her replacement. I give you credit. You know how to make a power play."

Rey held her hand up. Then pushed a button on desk with her.

"Jyn, can i borrow you for a minute?"

"I am on my way. "

Carise noticed Kylo. She started turning on the charm. 

"How can I find a big strong Jedi bodyguard?"

"The Jedi council would have to decide. However I need to remind you that we do not like when people insult either us or our families. You have insulted the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi and the goddaughter of Anakin Skywalker. You even insulted the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and twin sister of Luke Skywalker. Then even insulted the nephew and grandson of both men. No Jedi would want that assignment. You have no idea about how to treat people. Let me rephrase that you do not care how you treat people."

"Are you ready for me to take out the trash?" Jyn asked

"Hold on Jyn. I am going to clear the air. Since Carise wants to insult my family and friends. She is no longer will be welcomed on neither Naboo or Alderaan. Once word gets out that you are no longer welcomed to either of those planets. How long will other doors be slammed in your face."

"Padme. I was just.."

"Silence. I heard how you insulted my family. I heard how you talk about people. Believe me. You think that you have power and influence. Now I am going to show real power and influence. The games that you play will be exposed to the senate. It is past time for you to leave. Go back to whatever rock that you crawled out from under. "

Carise grabbed her stuff and ran out of the door. Jyn made sure that she left. Rey fell back into her chair. She had tears in her eyes. 

"Rey. What is wrong?" Kylo asked as he walked over to her chair. He squatted down beside her. .

"I am sorry. I know that I should not let her get the better of me. I am furious that she would insult Leia and her family. I can deal with insults to me. When someone questions my relationship with Leia, that breaks my heart. Leia was kind to me. She helped me during one of darkest parts of my life. No one knows How many nights Leia talked to me. She gave me a purpose. Hearing how that vile woman would insult Ben Solo. It broke my heart."

"Why? You never have meet him."

"I never meet him. However if he is anything like parents. I know that he is good person. No one deserves to be bullied because of their looks. I am sure that he is very handsome man."

"That is such a sweet thing to say. I am sure that Ben would honored to hear you say that. He would be honored to know that you stood up for him. I would love for you to meet him one day. I think that you two would hit it off." Padme said.

Jyn waked back into the office. 

"I heard that witch said about you." Jyn stated "So did Niney. He was not happy. He tried to taser her. We might need to get him reprogrammed."

Niney rolled over to Rey. He nudged her leg. 

"Thank you NIney. I think that we are going to be good friends. You and Rose will hit it off. Both of you will taser anyone that tries to hurt me."

Rose had walked into to office. She had heard everything.

"Carise. What did that witch say to Rey?"

"She referred to Rey as Leia's Pet Project."

"I am going to snatch some hair out of that witch's head. Niney, do you want to come help me?" 

The droid beeped with joy. He was going to hurt the person that hurt his Rey.

"No. Rose and Niney, neither of you two can lower yourselves to her level." Rey responded

"Do not worry about Carise. She is going to be blacklisted from all the major functions."

"How?" Rey and Rose asked at the same time

Because when someone crosses my family. Rey, you and your staff are practically family. I make sure that person never does it again. When Leia or myself puts someone on the blacklist, there is no more getting into any functions" Padme replied coldly. "Now I have errands to run. I will see you around.

"Thank you all for help today. Niney that includes you as well." Rey stated. Jyn and Rose walked out of the office. Both Kylo and Rey stood up at the same time. 

"Master Kylo. I do not know how I could have faced her without your presence here." Rey said as she leaned over and hugged Kylo. "Thank you my friend."

Shocked about the hug. It took a minute for Kylo to realize that he was being hugged. He returned the hug. 

"Anytime. You need me. I will be here for you. Princess."

"Princess? "

"You are becoming the Princess of my heart. Do not ever forget that."

Kylo looked down at her. He realized that he was falling for her. He would have to talk to his mother. He would have to tell her that she was right.


	7. Kylo learns about Rey's personal mission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns about her new staff members. She also learns about Rose's feeling about Finn. Kylo learns about Rey's personal mission to help those in need.

Kylo left to report to Anakin. Rey and Rose decided to learn about the new staff members. Rey and Rose were learned that Jyn was married. Even more of a surprise was the fact that Jyn meet her husband on a mission for the Rebellion Alliance.

"When I meet Cassian. He was all business. He was going to complete this mission regardless of the cost. We actually butted heads. Later when everyone else was against me, he was my biggest supporter. When we completed the mission, he professed his feeling for me. We never left each other's side since. We may have our problems and disagreements. However I know that he will always be there for me."

"That is so sweet. You both were so lucky to find each other." Jyn replied

"Thank you. After the war, we became intelligence officers for Bail Organa and later on Leia. I could not be any happier. I was told that if the force wills something, it will happen. The force wanted me and Cassian together. It got us together and kept us together."

"Maybe there is hope for Finn and me." Rose replied.

"Rose, Finn does love you. He just does not know how to approach you." Rey stated.

"What do you mean? I mean we are together. We see each other everyday. How does he not know how to approach me?" Rose replied

"Rose. The times that you are together. You two are all about business. You two do not get away from work. You two need to get away and do something fun." Rey relied

"I know. Rey, we both would feel guilty if we thought you were alone."

"Do not worry about me. You and Finn will have tomorrow night off. I will set you two up on a night on the town." Rey replied

"You would do that for us?" Rose asked

"Yes. Jessika would you like a night on the town too? I am sure that you and Poe could discuss the new design for the fighters." 

"Sounds like fun to me." Jessika replied

Rey pushed a button on her desk. 

"Gentlemen, you both have dates tomorrow night. I order you two to show these ladies a nice time."

"Thanks Rey." Both Finn and Poe replied over the intercom.

"Both Poe and Finn approached me this morning. They were trying to figure a way to ask. I told that I would set everything up."

"Thank you Rey. We need to find something to wear for our dates." Both women replied as they hugged Rey. 

"Go ahead and take your lunch breaks. Find out what your outfits for tomorrow night. Just remember I am going to want details." Rey stated. Both women left in a hurry. 

"That was a kind thing to do." Jyn stated

"I have known that those two have been in love for a long time. They have put their life on hold for me. I can not longer let them do that. They think that they need to protect me from everything."

"What do you mean?" Jyn asked

"When I meet them, we were in a bad place. When I was rescued, I made sure that they were not left behind. If it was not for them, I would have died. They kept me alive and gave me hope. Then when I lost my father, they stayed at my side. When Leia asked me to become the senator for Alderaan, I had them to become my aides. Poe, I meet him through Leia. She made him my security officer. They became a part of my adopted family."

"I would have done the same thing." Jyn said. "Your friends are going out. What are you going to do? Anyone special in your life?"

Both women were so caught up in their conversation, they did not notice that Kylo had returned. When he heard Jyn asking Rey about having someone in her life. He got very interested in the answer.

"No one. Ever time, I meet someone. I find out that he is not interested in me. I have possible dates try to use my position to help their cause. So I gave up hope. I keep busy between work and my side projects."

"Side projects?"

"I help out with the refugee camp. I try help those in need. I try to work in the soup kitchens. I also visit the children's hospitals and orphanages. I try to remind myself where I came from before I was found by Anakin and Han. The moment that I forget, I will become something that I hate."

"Rey, You are special. Do not let anyone tell you different." Jyn said. "I have got to meet up Cassian. Niney guard mode. Do not let anyone hurt Rey."

The little black droid made several angry beeps. One might think that the droid was cussing Jyn out. Rey waited until Jyn left. She went into her bathroom. She came back out a few minutes later. She was no longer in her senatorial gown and robes. She was in a tunic and pants. She looked down at the little droid.

"Come on Niney. I need to get out of the office. Come with me."

"I would be happy to go with you." a voice said from behind her. Rey turned around to Kylo standing beside his desk. 

"Thank you. I would love for you to join me."

"Where are we going?" Kylo asked 

"I am going to visit the children's hospital and the local orphanage. Then I need to check up on a friend of mine."


	8. Rey's Secret Mission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo sees how Rey helps out in the community. He sees a part of her that she keeps hidden from everyone.

Rey took Kylo to the children's hospital. He was shocked to see how the children came up to Rey. She was never too busy for them. She took the time to speak to each of them. She motioned for him to come stand beside her. 

"Boys and girls. I want to introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Kylo. He is here today to meet you. I told him how much fun we had, he had to see for himself. So I want you to be on your best behavior. I will see if he might come back and visit you one day."

"Hello Mr. Kylo." the children said altogether.

"Hello boys and girls."

One little boy walked up to Kylo. He tugged on Kylo's arm. Kylo squatted down in front of the child. 

"Mister Kylo. Are you a Jedi knight?"

"Yes, I am"

"Cool! Can you show us your lightsaber?"

"I can not do that. There is not enough room. However I can show you some force tricks, I think that you might like that. Then after that I will read you a story."

"Will you? Come on everybody sit down. Mr. Kylo is going to show us some tricks." The boy yelled. 

All of the children sat down in front of Kylo and Rey. Kylo used the force to move toys around the room. Then he read the children a book. It was one of his favorite stories.

A nurse approached the group.

"Okay. Boys and girls it is time for your medicine. Please thank Miss Rey and Mister Kylo for their visit. Miss Rey, before you leave I need to tell you something." the nurse said.

"Thank you for coming." the children said.

Kylo waited by the door. He waited for Rey to finish up with the nurse. He felt her distress through the force. Whatever it was heartbreaking her heart. There was a part of him that wanted to pull her into his arms and keep her there away from all of the heartbreak. However he knew that he had to keep his distance for now. He seen her making her way to him. She was fighting back the tears.

"One of my kids was discharged today. The family did it against the doctor's orders. I know that they have the right to do that. However the family talked to me about helping him get off Coursant. They were worried because of all the disappearances. They were going to let me adopt him. I was going to get Leia to help me get everything together. With her backing, I would have a better chance in the courts."

"Why would you need Leia's help? You are young. You have a career. I do not see why no courts would not let you adopt the child."

"I am not married. I have no marriage prospects in my life. My career would be the biggest issue. How can you be a mother and manage your duties as a senator."

"Do not worry. We will find him. If you want to adopt him, I will help you too. But tell me how you came in contact with this child."

"I was doing my daily visit with the children. Their doctor, is one of my contacts, approached me about him. His doctor knows about the force. He is one of the first people that approached me about the disappearances. He knew my family history. He thought that maybe I could get the Jedi Council to investigate. Well that was no go. I started mentioning it in the senate. No one listen. I was in my office one. Leia walked into my office. She told me that she heard about the disappearances. She asked me not to push the issue with either the senate or the council. She was going to get some of her contacts to help me. That way I would attract any unwanted attention. However it was too late. Snoke decided to set up a 'memorial for my father.' All it was a veiled threat against me. If I did not stop, I would be next. Now you see why, Anakin has you working with me."

"You know regardless of the why. I am really enjoying this assignment. I get to see that there are people in need. I also get to see how your compassion. I never meet anyone that has heart like yours. Never change Rey Kenobi."

"Thank you Kylo. Regardless of where either of us go, I will not forget you. Please do not let anyone change your heart." Rey replied. She knew that she was losing her heart to Kylo. When he was reassigned by the council, he would take her heart with him.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sometime later  
Kylo and Rey had arrived at her apartment. When they opened the door, they found a note addressed to Rey.

"Do not open that. No one knows that I live here. It might be a trap."

"I am going to use the force to make sure that there is not a bomb."

Kylo used the force to make sure that there was no bomb or any other traps inside the envelope. Once he was sure that it was safe. 

"Before you open it. Call Anakin. I do not like the fact that someone knows I live here. Han and Leia went through a lot of hard work to make sure that no one would ever get a hold of my home address. We set up this way to keep potential harmful people from finding me."

"Do not worry Princess. I am going to call it in. I want you to go and make us some tea. We will wait until Master Skywalker gets here before opening."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Anakin, Cassian, Jyn, and Rey's staff arrived about 30 minutes late. Everyone was concerned about the letter. Anakin used the force to confirm that there neither a bomb or any other trap. Kylo opened the envelope carefully There was nothing but a letter. Rey automatically recognized the name on the letter. It was one of her contacts.

"It is from Larkin. He is one of my contacts that I meet through Leia. He is that brought to my attention about the increasing number of missing force sensitives. At first, the number was explainable. People that just left their family and friends to parts unknown. Then all of sudden, the numbers just increased dramatically. However this is the first time that he contacted me here at my apartment."

"How did he find this address? This apartment is in Rose's name." Poe asked

"That is what I want I to know. Believe me that I will get to the bottom of it." Rey replied. "Kylo will you please read it for me."

"Rey. I know that I have never contacted you at your apartment. Please forgive me. However I am afraid that there maybe too many ears around your office. What I need you to do is come to the Blue Star Club tomorrow night. When you arrive, please do not look or ask for me. I will find you. Please be careful to whom you tell where you are going. The information that I am going to give you must not fall into the wrong hands. If that happens, I fear for the whole galaxy."

"I have no choice but to go." Rey stated.

"Then either I or Kylo goes with you." Poe stated.

"No. I will go. Poe, you have a date with Jessika. I promised you a night off and you are going to have it. Larkin is spooks easy. If either you or Kylo shows up, he would disappear. He does not trust people. I had to prove to him that I would not betray him that was with Leia helping me out."

"I agree with Rey. However you are not going there by yourself." Kylo spoke up. "I have a contact that owes me a favor. I will get him to go with you. I trust him with my life. I know that he will make sure that you are safe. However with you going undercover, you need to look the part. I need you to find an outfit that will let you blend into the club. Make sure that there is nothing that will attract attention. Ladies, will you Rey shopping and help her get ready for the mission. Make sure that she looks the part of a lady going out to a club."

"Sounds like fun to me. I give her pointers on how to go undercover. I have a suggestion. Cassian and myself can go as back up. I can go into areas that you might be hard for you to go into. Believe me when we blend in, you will not know that we are there."

"I was about to ask you. I also need someone to watch our backs in case everything goes bad."

"I can do that. I can see if I get Lando to help out on that." Anakin replied

"All right. We will meet in tomorrow afternoon." Kylo stated.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Smuggler's Run  
Later that night.

Anakin and Kylo sat down at the conference table. They were going over the plans for mission. 

"Ok. Who is this guy? Do I know him? " Anakin demanded

"You do."

"I do? What is his name?"

"Ben. That is all I am going to tell you. I just need you to contact the extraction team."


	9. Padme's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets ready for her mission. Padme tells about how she stood down the entire Jedi order.

The Next morning.  
Rey's Apartment

Rose opened the door for Kylo and Anakin. 

"Where is Rey?" Anakin asked.

"She is getting ready for her day at the spa. She should be out any minute now." Rose replied. 

"I am right here. What can I do for you Master Anakin and Kylo?" Rey responded

Kylo walked up to Rey. He took her hands in his. He looked down at her. Even though Kylo wore a mask, Rey could feel his eyes looking directly into hers. She had never felt more safe. Yet she could feel a surge in the force, when their hands touched.

"Rey, my contact will be here this evening. His name is Ben. He is a good man. I know that he will keep you safe. I need you follow his orders without question. He will keep you safe. Please do not make his job any harder. I wish that I was your escort. However I trust you with Ben. So I will see you in the morning." Kylo said.

"I promise my friend that I will return to you safe and sound. Thank you for your help." Rey replied. She stood up on tiptoes and kissed Kylo on the cheek (of his mask).

"Rey. I will be your cover if anything goes bad. We have got to get things ready for tonight. Now go and get ready. Have fun before we have to do this mission." Anakin stated. He sensed his grandson blushing under his mask.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Rey found herself enjoying getting pampered. Even if it was just for a mission. This was one of the few times that she could enjoy her friends without dealing with work issues. Both Rey and Jessika were getting ready for the dates. Jyn found herself enjoying this part of the mission. 

"Ladies. I believe that we may have to do this more often. I might have to ask Leia for an allowance so we can get fixed up. I am pretty sure she might do it." Rose said.

"Knowing Leia. She would join us. However I want you two to have fun tonight. I am going to want details in the morning." Rey said.

"You are going to have to give us details. If Kylo's friend is anything like him, you are going give the details that are not mentioned in the reports." Jessika stated.

"What do you mean?" Rey asked. 

"Have you seen how he looks at you? He may wear a mask but you can tell that he is interested in you. I mean not in a mission type of way." Rose answered

"I am attracted to Kylo. I think that if we meet outside of our professions that he would be the perfect man for me. However there is no chance of that happening. There is the rule against attachments. Even if he was interested in me, I would never make him choose between the order and me." Rey said sadly.

"If you are mentioning that no attachment rule. I personally ended that years ago." A voice said behind them. All four of the younger women looked up to see Padme joining them.

"Padme. We are honored to have you to join us." Rey said

"Thank you my dears. I was getting ready to go to Alderaan. I have to help Leia get ready for a ball. I wanted to see all of you before I left." Padmen relied. "Now you were wanting to ask how I had that rule removed."

"Yes. I always wondered how you did that." Rey replied.

"During the Clone Wars, there was several attempts on my life. The last time, I was seriously injured. I was also pregnant. The doctors had to induce labor. My babies were born two weeks early. Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Bail Organa knew the fate of my babies. They had to hide them away from both me and Anakin. Yoda sent Leia to Alderaan with Bail. He would adopt her. Luke was sent to live with Anakin's step-brother. I was hidden by Satine. She was the only other person that I trusted with my life. I had Satine to send for Ahsoka. She was the one that helped freed Anakin from the control of the emperor." Padme explained. "When Leia was captured by the imperial agents, I learned that she was my daughter. When all was said and done, I was reunited with both of my children. The surviving Jedi were trying to rebuild the order. They had to go into hiding until the Rebel Alliance finally convinced them to help fight the empire. After the empire was overthrown, the council learned that Anakin had a family. They demanded our children to be turned over. Bail and myself went before the council."

"What happen?" all the other women asked.

"I told them that my children would not be forced to join the order. If they tried to use force, I would have them brought before the senate. I would take them down. I reminded them that my family helped end the emperor's reign. Luke joined the order. Leia refused. I reminded that did not change that no attachment rule that the next time a jedi went to the dark side that we may not be as lucky. I did that because I wanted to help Obi-Wan and Satine. I knew that they were in love. They deserved a chance of happiness."

"Thank you for doing that for my parents. I now know why they thought so highly of you and Anakin."

"You are welcome. I miss them everyday. If the force wills you and Kylo together. The force will make a way for you. I have known Kylo for a long time. There is a good man under that mask. He would be the type of man that your father would approve of."

"I am pretty sure that my father would not approve. He would tell me that I would be second place behind the council."

"He would be right to a point. But I know that it can be done. Anakin and I beat the odds. Obi-Wan and Satine beat the odds. You have to work on your relationship. We need to hurry up or we are going to be late."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that when Ben is not in his mask. He will be referred to as "Ben Solo." When he is in his mask, he will be referred to as "Kylo Ren."

Anakin, Ben, and Cassian returned to Rey’s apartment. Tonight would be the night that they would have answers that they were looking for. Somehow the person had known too much information. This bothered all three men. Everyone knew that Leia was the type to cover all of her tracks. She had learned from the best. She was not only a senator during the time of the empire but she also was a spy for the rebellion. All three men had to take a minute to get themselves under control before entering the apartment. Anakin knocked on the door. Poe answered the door. 

“Anakin and Cassian, good to see you both. I need you to talk Rey out of the mission or at least send me in with her.” Poe said

“No. We have got her covered. She is not going in alone. Cassian and Jyn are going with her. We also got her an undercover date. This is Ben Shimi. He is with the Alderaan Special Operations Unit. Leia sent him” Anakin replied.

“I have known Leia all of my life. This is the first I have heard of the Alderaan Special Operations Unit. You remember that is where I trained at. So who is this guy. I do not trust him.”

“Well I am Leia’s father. I have knew her adoptive father. What I can say is that no one but the rulers of Alderaan have knowledge of this unit. When they are sent in. It is because there is a real threat on the life of royal family. Leia has not officially adopted Rey. But Rey is a part of her family. Not to mention that she is senator for Alderaan. So before you start mouthing off to me about what you know. You might want to consider that Leia did not want you to know her plans.” Anakin stated. He knew that he had to put Poe in his place for this mission to be successful.

Then the door to Rey’s bedroom opened. Jessika, Rose, and Jyn stepped out. Jyn had already sensed the power struggle in the living room. She knew that Poe was going to be difficult. She had to find a way to diffuse the situation.

“Hello gentlemen. Before Rey comes out. I am going to lay down some rules. First, this is Rey’s mission. She is our priority. Second, we are not going to get into a pissing contest on who knows what Leia have or does not have. This means you Dameron. I am a one of her special operatives. I may Ben. That does not mean that he is lying. We just do not socialize with each other. So I better not hear anyone questioning Ben again. Third, Cassian and myself will be accompanying Ben and Rey on the mission. We have already got our extraction team ready. So I do not want to see anyone else in the club or you will answer to me. You think Leia is horrible when mad. I am your worst nightmare come to life. Do l make myself clear?” Jyn stated. 

Everyone fell silent. They all nodded in agreement. No one dare question what she had said. Jyn turned on her heels and headed toward Rey’s office.

“Ben. I need to see you right now.” Jyn stated. Ben followed into the office and shut the door.

“Before you say anything. Let me tell you something. If you hurt my girl, I will personally rip out your heart and stomp on it. I know that neither one of your parents would stop me. I have known them for years. I also remember who you are. So are we clear?”

“Yes. Crystal clear. I would die a million deaths before I would hurt Rey. I want to tell her the truth about who I am. I want to get to know her better without being all secretive about everything.” Ben replied

“Rey is everything that I would want in either a sister or daughter. So when I warned you. It was no idle threat. That girl has adopted me in her family. I was touched that she would want me to apart of her life.”

“That is my Rey. She is Starlight that lights my journey as I follow where the force will take me.”


	11. Chapter 11

Rey’s Apartment

Ben and Jyn walked back into the living room. No one dared to ask what was said. Both Anakin and Cassian had an idea. They were not going to say anything. The bedroom door opened. Both Rose and Jessika walked out into the living room. Both had huge smiles. Finally Rose decided to be the designated speaker for the ladies.

“All right gentlemen. We know how beautiful our Rey is. Tonight I am pleased to say that she is both beautiful and smoking hot all at the same time. Sorry Master Skywalker, I forgot that you would be present. Who is your friend? He is kinda hot!” Rose said.

“I am sorry about that.” Jessika said. “Rose had a little too much to drink. Her nerves were getting the better of her. She kinda started drinking some of wine. Do not worry. We have given her a pill that will help her get over her effects of the wine. She will be back to normal in about 2 minutes. Finn, please do not let her drink any alcohol tonight.”

All of sudden Rey stepped out of her bedroom. Ben felt his mouth drop. Gone were her senatorial gowns. Gone were her three bun hair. She wore a black dress that fell halfway down her thighs. The bodice of the dress was sleeveless. When she moved the dress seemed to have different colors woven into the fabric. Her shoes had the same color scheme that the dress had. Her hair was fell around her shoulders in soft waves. Then he seen her face. Whoever did her makeup made her look like a goddess. She then spotted Ben. She walked over to him and extended her hand to him

“You must be the friend of Kylo. I am Rey. I am so honored that you would help me. Thank you.” Rey said as she shook his hand.

Here was the man that she had dreams about. Here in her apartment in the flesh. Her dreams were not wrong about him. He was tall. Her head would be at his shoulders. He had beautiful dark brown hair that she wanted to run her hands through it. His eyes were brown just like her favorite chocolate candy. It was a good thing that her friends were present otherwise she might make a fool out of herself.

“I am honored to be of service. My name is Ben Shimi. Leia sent me. I am apart of Alderaan Special Operations Unit. I must know what kind of weapons are we carrying on us. This will help us with our cover story. I have got a regular blaster on me. My cover is that I am just a pilot. Cassian, what is your cover story.”

“I am just a pilot. I just have a regular blaster. Jyn is page with the senate. She will not have an open weapon. But she will have a concealed weapon. Do not worry, she can fight hand-to-hand.” Cassian replied

“I can answer that. This is my own design.” Rose said. “I am sorry that I got drunk before I could go over the aspects of her weapons. Rey’s blaster is smaller than the usual designs. I did this so that it could strapped to her thigh. Also I took the several designs of a lightsaber. I loved Ahsoka’s twins sabers. So I took the designs and made them smaller. Rey can carry them in her clutch. This way if you need to them, you have them.”

“Why did you give Rey a couple of lightsabers?” Anakin asked.

“I know that she can use a lightsaber. I have seen practicing with her father’s. Also if Master Anakin needs one, there is one for him to use.”

“Also to answer the question that everyone wants to ask. Obi-Wan taught me how to use a lightsaber. I may not be a jedi. However I was raised by a jedi. I spent time in the temple. So somethings I just picked up by being there. I also know fighting techniques of my mother’s people.” Rey responded.

Rey knew that her friends knew the truth or suspected it. She just did not want Ben to know the truth about her. She could not let him find out that she was a disgraced jedi named Kira.


	12. Chapter 12

Blue Star Club

As Ben sat at the booth, he had to repeat the Jedi code in his mind. When he seen Rey in that outfit. He thought he was going to lose it right there. He was used to her in her normal clothes. When he was in his disguise, he knew that she was happy to find someone like her. However when she seen him tonight, she could not get her mind off of him. They were a sad pair. Both of them were so alone in the universe. 

“Ben, when the ladies get back. I want you to ask Rey to dance. You are suppose to be on a date. Get her on the dance floor. That way you can get to know her better. I think that she is interested in you.”

“No. She is thankful for my help.There is no way she would be interested in me. I mean she is so beautiful. She must have several men trying to get her attention.”  
“No. She does not have anyone trying to get her attention. Her main focus is her senate duties and her investigation. I know this from Jyn. She is one of the most loneliest people in the known galaxy. She is surrounded by people that really do not know her or think they know her. Watching both of you reminded me of when Jyn and I started our relationship. I think of both of you got to know each other, you might be surprised by the outcome.” 

“You know that I hate when you are right. I really wished that she was interested in me. I am interested in her. I think she is one of the most beautiful women in the galaxy. Yet, what caught me is how she treats everyone. She cares for those around her.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rey and Jyn went to the powder room to check their makeup. This was code for girl talk. Rey really needed to talk to Jyn about what was on her mind. 

“Jyn, I have got a problem. I have meet the man of my dreams.”

“Who? Ben?”

“Yes. I do not think that he is interested in me at all. He sees me as mission. I mean he is the guy that haunts my dreams at night.”

“Ok, when we get back. I want you to ask him to dance. This is the way that you are going to get to know him. The last two times I seen a man look at woman like he is doing. Well the first time was Cassian, he was looking at me after our first mission. The one that brought us together. The second time was Han and Leia. Leia told me that Han was not interested in her. I told her that she was wrong. Next thing I know is I am getting a mission from Bail Organa. I was to track down Leia. I found her after she had married Han. She was pregnant with their son. By the way, please do not put me through that. I would hate to face Leia with that type of news. She kinda sees you as a daughter that she never had.”

“Ok. I will do what you suggested. This includes not having you track me down. We do not let the guys keep waiting for us.”

Jyn and Rey made their way back to the table. Ben got up and pulled out Rey’s chair for her.

“Thank you. However I would love to dance. Care to join me?”

“Yes. I thought that you would never ask me to.”

Jyn sat down beside her husband. Both of them watched as Ben and Rey made their way to the dance floor. 

“Jyn, I take that our mission was a success? I thought those two would never try to make an effort to get to know each other.” 

“I know. Both of them are perfect together. However we are not going to report how they are dancing. All we are going to report is that they started talking.”

Both Jyn and Cassian watched as Ben and Rey danced together. Those two were hotter than any sun in the galaxy. Ben had his hands on Rey’s hips as she grinded on to his body. The next song was a slow song. Ben turned her around. He put his hands on her waist. She put her head on his shoulders. 

“This feels so good. I wish I could stay here forever.” Ben said.

“So do I. I really wish that after we are done with this. If you are ever on Coursant, I would love to see you again. I am sorry. That sounded stupid.”

“No. I would love to get to know you. I want to get to know you. I was working up the courage to ask you. You just beat me to punch. I want to court you. Do you think that your godfather would be upset?”

“No. Anakin would be happy. He is worried that I spend so much time alone. The one that you would have to deal with is Leia. She is kinda of protective of me. I think that she would approve of you.”

Ben leaned down and kissed Rey gently on the mouth. She kissed him back. Before they could deepen the kiss. There was a tap on her shoulder. There stood Larkin. 

“Rey, I need you and your friends to come with me.” Larkin stated

Ben and Rey followed Larkin to the back. Rey glanced over to the table. She noticed that both Cassian and Jyn were following them to the back of the club.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a mention of a suicide on minor character. Just a heads up

Larkin led Ben and Rey into a hallway at the back of the bar. They turned around to see that Cassian and Jyn were being brought back by some of Larkin’s lackeyes. 

“Rey, I know that we usually meet outside of the club. However I did not know any other way to bring this information to you.” Larkin stated. “I see that Leia has sent her best two spies to help you out. The only one that I do not know is your tall friend here.”

“My name is Ben Shimi. I am a pilot from Alderaan. I meet Rey through mutual friends. I wanted to get to know her better. This is the only way that I could without having all of her friends in the middle of our conversations. There is that big jedi bodyguard that she has. So yeah, I took a chance. However you hurt her. I will personally track you down and make you pay dearly.” Ben snarled back.

“Larkin. Ben is okay. My friend, Kylo, sent him to help me. Kylo was off on a mission. He did not like how you approached me. So he asked Ben to escort me here. I thought you would get along with Ben better than Poe or Finn.”

“You have a point. This guy is worried about you. He is willing to risk his life for you. He does not let his pride get in his way. You might want to take a chance on him when we finish up here.” Larkin replied.

Both Cassian and Jyn started giggling. Both Ben and Rey turned around to see what was so funny.

“We have to agree with Larkin on this. However next date, let it be a date and not a mission.” Cassian stated. 

They came to a door. Larkin punched in a code. The door opened. Everyone was ushered into the room. Rey seen why Larkin had taken such precautions. There sitting in a chair was Rey’s special friend, Daniel. The boy from hospital. The one that was taken out against doctor’s orders. The little boy’s eyes light up when he seen Rey. He jumped down and ran to her. Both of them hugged each other.

“Rey, you came for me. Larkin told me that you would. Rey can I go home with you? Who are your friends?”

“Daniel, I missed you so much. These are my friends. This is Ben, Cassian, and Jyn. I will find out if you go home with me. Jyn can you help my friend, Daniel get his stuff together.”

Jyn walked over to Daniel. She asked me to show her where his stuff was. He pointed out to a table.

“Larkin, where is his mother at?” Rey asked.

“I have not seen her in days. She brought the boy to me. She begged me to get him off the planet. I had papers drawn up that will let you adopt him. She signed away all parental rights. She was afraid. I did not know anyone that I could trust with him. I considered contacting Leia. However I knew that I would be risking his safety. You can not let anyone trust anyone in either the senate or the jedi council but the Anakin Skywalker. The boy is force sensitive and has visions of the future. He was the one that told me who to contact. He also told me that you would have three people not in your normal circle.”

“Rey, we can take him to Alderaan. Leia would hide him for you. I know that he would be safe with her. She would be happy to have him with her.” Cassian said.

“We have got to get out of here.” Ben said. “Something feels off. I do not like it.” Everyone grabbed their weapons. Daniel ran and throw his arms around Rey.

“Rey. The bad men are coming for me.”

Larkin led everyone to another hallway that led to the street. 

“Go down that hallway. Do not look back. Take Daniel to Leia. Make sure that he does not fall into the hands of the first order.”

Everyone headed down the hallway to the street. Rey pulled out her lightsabers. 

“Easier to block blaster rounds.” She said cooly. “My father and Anakin taught me how to do it.”

She used the force check for any threats. She opened the door slowly. 

“It is safe. We need to hurry though.” Rey said

At the end of the street, two speeders pulled up. Rey had her lightsabers drawn. Everyone else had their blasters ready.

“Well if it is my little ray of sunshine.” a familiar voice said. It was Lando.

“Lando. I am so glad to see you. Where is Anakin?” Rey said.

“Right here. Now we need to go. Wait a second, when did we pick up another passenger?”

“We can explain that latter. We need to get him back to base.” Ben said. “We need to split up. Cassian and Jyn, go with Lando. We will see you back at our base. Rey get in the speeder. I need you and Daniel to get as low as you can get. That will keep both of you out of sight. Do not worry sweetheart. I will make sure that the both of you are safe.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Smuggler’s Run

Everyone made back to their base without having any trouble. Both Cassian and Jyn were giving their report to Leia. Leia was finding a place in the palace for Daniel. She was even dragged Han into the report. She was ready for Daniel to come to Alderaan. She was going to be a grandmother even through adoption. She was getting a grandson.

Anakin, Ben, and Lando sat down to plot the best way to get Daniel to Alderaan. Everyone shot down the idea of having Han doing. Ben was wondering how can we do it without drawing the attention of unwanted eyes.

“Gentlemen. I have the answer to your problem. I will take the boy to Han and Leia. You both forget that you are dealing with one of the best smugglers in the galaxy. The only problem that we will have is how do we tell Rey. She will have to let the boy go without her. I know that she is attached to the boy.”

“Then it best we tell her together. We can explain it to her. She will understand.” Ben said.

“Where is Rey?” Anakin asked. “I mean as soon as she walked in, she disappeared.”

“She is in the refresher. She wanted to get out of that outfit. She complained that she could not breath. I loaned her some clothes that Leia had left here on her last visit. I will go find her.” Ben answered.

Ben knocked on his bedroom door. He allowed her to the refresher that was connected to his bedroom. She did not answer. He carefully opened the door. He found Rey sitting on his bed. She was crying. 

“Rey, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Ben asked as he approached the bed.

“I am fine. I am just heartbroken that Daniel is now an orphan. Well it brought back of memories of my biological parents. They sold me for drinking money. They are did not even say goodbye to me. They just handed me off and left. I was alone and being starved before Anakin and Obi-Wan found me. That was the only thing that saved me from a life of misery.”  
Ben sat down next to her. He pulled her into his arms. She just let out of her emotions. He patted her hair. He just held her. She never felt that safe in her whole life. She felt safe enough to tell him the rest of the story.

“When I told you that my father trained me to be a jedi. I did not tell you the full story. I trained to be a jedi. Somehow I was lured into a trap. I was tortured for a while. But the reason for my capture was to get Obi-wan. He came to rescue me. I was found by Han and Anakin. When I got back, we discovered that my father had disappeared. Anakin took me to Leia. She hid me out until Anakin investigated everything. While I was with Leia, we came up with a cover story that would let to throw off any potential threats. The only ones that know about this is Han, Leia, Chewie, Lando, Anakin, Padme, Ashoka, and two members of my staff.”

“Who are they? How do they know about that part of your life?”

“It is Finn and Rose. They saved. They kept alive until Anakin and Han could find me. When we were leaving, I told them to come with me. They did. I do not want your pity. I just want you to know why I am trying so hard to help solve these disappearances.”

“Because you think if you solve that problem, you would find the answers about your father’s disappearances.” Ben replied.

“Yes. I have always blamed myself for his disappearance. I have no idea why I am telling you this.”

“I do. The force wants you to quit blaming yourself. You need to kill the past. It is the only way that you can become the warrior that I know you are. Now if you are ready to face everyone, we need to start our briefing.”

Rey rose up off of the bed. She was dressed in sweatpants and a tee-shirt. Ben got up. She walked over to the dresser. She had to make sure that she did not look like she was crying. 

“Do not worry Rey. You are beautiful.” Ben said 

“I just do not want my godfather to know that I was crying. He would try to pull rank. He would have Leia send for me.”

“I know first hand that she would not do that. Listen before we go out there. You need to know that we have got to deal with the Daniel situation. We both know that he is not safe here. We are going to make plans to get him to a safe place”

“I know. I just have to tell it to my heart. I finally get a chance to adopt a child. I have to deal with a pack of power hungry idiots before I can have my own family.”

“Whatever happens. I hope that you will let me stand beside you. I would protect you and Daniel. I would take on a whole pack of sith.”

Rey tried to keep a straight face when he made the sith comment. She had heard before. There was no way that Ben could know that comment was a jedi joke. She would have to find out more about Ben. However she needed to deal with the briefing first.

She walked into the living room. Anakin was sitting in the arm chair. Jyn and Cassian was sitting on the love seat. Ben was sitting on the couch with Daniel beside him. Rey went and sat down beside Ben. 

“Rey. Lando will take Daniel to Alderaan. He will do it tonight. That way you two can spend time together.” Anakin stated.

 

“I understand. However, can one of you tell that to my heart. I meet him when he was three years old. He was powerful in the force. His mother and him were living in a refugee camp. I helped her find a job. We lost contact until 3 months ago. He was patient at a children’s hospital. The doctor was worried about him. The doctor was one of my contacts. He was worried that Daniel would become another lost soul. When Kylo and myself went to the hospital. I found out that she had taken him out of there against medical orders.” Rey explained.

“I have no idea who she came in contact with Larkin. Wait a second, she told me that she was working at a club. Larkin is one of my other contacts.” 

“He was one of your contacts. Sorry Rey. We just received reports that there was a fire in the club. All of the patrons got out. However three people died, one of them was Larkin.” Cassian stated.

Ben put his hand on Rey’s shoulder. Jyn grabbed Rey’s hands. Daniel woke up. He throw his arms around Rey. 

“Rey. Larkin knew it was his time was coming to an end. He had to make sure that no one could find me.” Daniel said with the maturity not seen in a child his age. 

“What do you mean Daniel?” Jyn asked. She already knew the answer. She had to hear for herself.

“He had a chemical that would wiped his mind and end his life. That way he could not be forced to tell where I was sent. There is no way in either life or death that he could be forced to say where I was.”

“Then we better not let his death be in vain.” Anakin stated.


	14. Chapter 14

Ben tucked Rey into bed. He sat down on the bed beside her. This was the only way he knew to give her some comfort in her time of need. He knew that she was hurting bad. Larkin was one of the few people that help with the investigations. That with learning the fact of Daniel’s mom, Rey was about ready to break. Ben wished he knew what to do to make her smile. He loved to see her smile. Even when he had his mask on, her smile was the only thing that he seen. He loved her smile, her passion, and her compassion to help others. Who was he fooling? He was in love with her. 

“I never got to thank you for helping me tonight with Daniel. I have no idea what kind of mother I will be. I am scared that I might mess up with him.” Rey whisphered. 

“You will be a great mother. You have a great circle of friends. I know that both Padme and Queen Leia will help you with Daniel. Jessika, Rose, Poe, and Finn will love the boy like he was one of their own. Chewie will take help out. Now a word of advice, do not let Anakin, Han, and Lando a chance to teach him bad habits. More importantly you are not alone.”

“Neither are you. I would love for you to have part in Daniel’s life. I would not want any other way. There is something about you that makes me feel safe when you are around me.”

“Well sweetheart. I want you to rest. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day. Do not worry I will be with you.”

Ben got up and walked to the door. He then heard.

“Thank you my sweet prince.” Rey sigh before allowing sleep to take over her.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ben sat down on the couch by a sleeping Daniel. He was curled up. Ben did not have the heart to wake him up. Anakin sensed twirling emotions in his grandson. 

“Ben, what troubles you? Do not try to lie. I am your grandfather and a jedi.”

“Rey asked me to be a part of his life.” Ben stated gesturing toward Daniel. “She also called me her “sweet prince.” I am conflict. There is a part of me that says take the girl and be happy. Then there is another part of me that reminds me that I am jedi. I have no idea what to do.”

“If I had to do it all over again. I would not have made some of the mistakes that I did. I lost out on seeing my children grow up. I almost lost the love of my life. However my children were raised by people that I could trust. When my family was discovered, we managed to have that rule removed. My best friend was able to marry the love of his life. I would not have Han for a son-in-law and a friend. I would not have either you or Rey in my life. So I think the force had to balance everything out for me. My advice for you is to do what you think is right. If that means leaving the order,so be it. I would back you up. With everything that is surrounding Rey, she needs you more than the order. You have my blessing and total support if you want to be with her and Daniel. I will speak for both your parents and grandmother. They will support your choice.”

Just then both Cassian and Jyn entered the room. Anakin and Ben knew that overheard everything. They were spies. They had to find out secrets.

“Your highness. We pledge our loyalty to you regardless on whatever you decide. We also pledge to keep Rey and Daniel safe.”

The building shook with such force that both Cassian and Jyn fell down. Anakin was knocked out of his chair. Ben tried to keep Daniel safe from falling. The little boy woke up startled. Ben tried to reassure the boy that everything was going to be okay. Daniel just shook his head.

“Ben. Rey needs you now. She is having a nightmare and this way the building shook. She is scared and reaching out to the force with fear. She needs you to be close to her. This will calm her down. She does not mean any harm to anybody.” Daniel said with tears in his eyes.

Ben sat the boy on the floor. Then he ran into the bedroom. He saw Rey thrashing about. He used the force to calm her down. He then laid down on the bed. She must have felt presence in the room for she calmed down. He pulled her into his arms. Anakin and Daniel stepped into the room. Daniel walked over to the bed. He then climbed on the other side of the bed. He put his arms on Rey. 

“Neither Leia or myself knew that her nightmares had gotten this bad. Poe had told us about her nightmares. We did not know how bad. Ben, we need to get off Coursant. She needs to be away from all of the pressures.” Anakin stated sadly.

“What do you mean that you had no idea that it had gotten this bad? She shook a building. So this is not something new.”

“When she lost her father, Leia took her in. We needed to keep her safe. Any force sensitive in the area, could feel her pain when she was dreaming. Snipes helped her get through the pain. She learned meditation techniques. That helped her until recently. The celebration of Obi-Wan’s life has brought back terrible memories. Then tonight with the death of Larkin, she just lost control.”

“Ben. She needs both parts of you to be there for her. You need her as well. Both of you are needing each other.” Daniel said before he allowed sleep to take him over.  
“I think that the force is telling you what you need to do. I am going to talk to your mother. I think it is time we go spend some quality time with her.” Anakin said as he walking out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Rey woke up from the best sleep she had ever had. She felt a pressure around her waist. She also felt a heaviness on right arm. She looked at her arm. Daniel was laying on it. She turned her head to see what was on her waist. She seen an arm. She turned around to see that Ben was laying next to her. He was holding her. Somehow he sensed that she was awake. 

“Good morning. Listen I normally do not do this. But you were having nightmares last night. That is why both Daniel and I are here with you. Once you sensed our presence, you calmed down. Before you get upset, I would never do anything that would jeopardize your custody of Daniel.”

“I know that. I want to thank you for holding me in my time of need. I only wish that we could have meet under different circumstance. You would be the type of man that I would be proud to have at my side.”

“You are more than welcome. Just for the record, my mother would love to see me with you at my side. She would adore you and Daniel. Matter of fact, Daniel would become a part of my family. I would love to take you out for lunch. Just you and me. No mission. I want to get to know you better.”

“I would love that. I would love to meet your parents one day.”

Just then there was knock on the door. Ben got up to answer the door. Anakin was on the other side. Ben knew that their time with Daniel was coming to a close.

“Ben. It is time for Daniel’s trip. I want you and Rey to say your goodbyes. I got the two best smugglers to get him to Alderaan. They will make sure that he gets to Leia safely.”

“We will start getting ready. Can you get his stuff ready for him to go. I think it will be easier for him to have some belongs. I will wake him and Rey up.”

Ben turned around to see Rey getting up out of bed. She was trying to put on a brave front for the little boy.

“Daniel. It is time for you to wake up.”

Daniel woke up and smiled at Rey. He had already sensed her unhappiness.

“Momma Rey. I know that you are upset. Do not be sad. Where I am going, there will be people that will protect me until you come for me. I am going to go meet my new grandmother and grandfather. I believe that I might ended up with 2 or 3 uncles. I will be loved and protected. You will come for me. You and Ben will come for me. I love both of you. He will take care of you. You will take care of him. This is what the force has shown me.”

“Daniel. We both love you. We will come for you. Please do as Leia and Han ask you to do. When I come for you, I will not leave you again.”  
____________________________________________________________

A few hours later. 

Ben and Rey watched as Lando’s ship left Coursant. Both of their hearts were heavy. Rey was about to cry, when she felt a pressure on her right hand. Ben was holding her hand. They both interlocked the fingers. He then pulled her into arms and held her. This is what she needed to let the tears fall.  
“Give me and Anakin time. We will see him again. Then neither one of us will leave him alone again. You will never be alone again. You will have both me and Daniel.

Ben knew what he had to do. He would leave the Jedi order to become the father that Daniel needed. He would be the man that Rey needed him to be.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day

Ben knocked on Rey’s door. Poe answered it. He was not happy when he heard about the fire at the club. He allowed Ben to walk into the apartment. 

“I do not know who you are. You say that you are a special agent. Yet, you allowed a woman who has not training enter into a danger zone. I will report you to Leia. Cassian and Jyn will be reported as well. All three of you are reckless….” 

Poe stopped his rant, when he heard the sound of lightsaber behind him. Both men turned to see Rey holding a lightsaber. By the look in her eyes, she was furious.

“You have a lot of nerve trying to tell me what to do. Poe, you forget that I am trained for combat better than anyone. My father was a jedi. He trained me to fight as one. My mother was Mandalorian. She taught me to fight as one as well. Leia is my mentor. She taught me when to fight and when to back down. That mission, that I was on last night, is vital for the galaxy. I plan to see it through. Either help or get out of my way.” Rey snapped. She turned off her lightsaber.

“Rey, I am sorry.” Poe said.

“Ben will be welcomed into my home. I do not want anyone to make him feel unwelcomed. He is my friend right now. However, if we decide to see where our relationship goes. We will. You can either support my decision or leave. Ben, I am so sorry. Are we still on for lunch?”

“Yes. Are you ready to go?” Ben said.

“I am.” She replied as she walked up to him.  
He took her hand and brought it to his lip. He placed a light kiss on her hand.

“You look even more beautiful today. I did not think that could be possible. But you are.” Ben said as he escorted her out the door and into the hallway. There they linked arms.

“Thank you. This is my everyday look. What you see on the holograms and last night. That is what I wear when I have a job to do.” Rey said. 

He made her feel like a princess. A princess dressed in a tunic and pants. She wore very little makeup. She wore her hair in three bun style. She was dressed casual. The hottest guy in the galaxy thought that she was beautiful.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ben took her to a restaurant on the upper level of Coursant. He looked at her hand to see her wearing the ring that Leia had sent.

“That is a beautiful ring. Where did you find it?” Ben asked.

“Leia sent it to me as a gift. I was surprised when he presented me with it. I love it. That is kinda why I am feeling torn up.”

Before he could ask her why. The temperature dropped several degrees. Ben could see my Rey’s expression that trouble was heading there way. Trouble that was named Carise Sindian.

“Hello Rey. I see that you traded your jedi for a nobody. Well I was wondering when you were going to show your face in proper society. You do and with a someone beneath your status. You have been taking lessons from Leia. Speaking of which, I heard a rumor that her son is supposed to return home after years of studying abroad.” She said then turned to Ben. “Do not get attached to this little slut. She is going to dump you for Leia’s supposed son.”

“Carise. The only slut on Coursant is you. Do you know how many jokes are made about you in the senate? I am sorry that you can sink your claws into royalty.” Rey replied coldly.

“Well it does not matter if Leia has a son. Unless Leia has a daughter hidden somewhere. I will be next in line. I will make sure that your reputation is destroyed. Just remember not if, but when. Leia can not live forever. When she dies, I am taking over Alderaan. The First Order will backup my claim.” Carise replied.

“Do not get eager to make your plans so soon.” a voice said from behind Carise.

Amilyn Holdo stepped up. Her blue eyes had a fire behind them.

“I will make it my mission to make sure that Alderaan does not fall to you or the First Order. Rey is right about you. No one will believe a word that comes out of your mouth. So you better leave her and her friend alone, before you see real me. The one that will expose you for the lying little cheat that you are. How you use people. Believe me when I get through the First Order will run away from you. You know that I am not bluffing.”

 

Carise turned and hurried away. Amilyn watched as Carise left. When she was gone. Amilyn turned to Rey.

“Rey. I am so honored to meet you. I am sorry that we had to deal with that witch. I am sorry who is your friend?”

“Amilyn Holdo meet Ben Shimi. Ben Shimi meet Amilyn Holdo. Is it true what she said about the prince not being able to take the throne? Please tell me that she was lying.”

“She is not lying. The prince is going to be looking for a bride. He is spent time abroad to better understand different worlds. Leia wanted him to see the galaxy. She wanted him to become a better leader for Alderaan.”

“For the sake of Alderaan. Amilyn tell Leia that she is getting a new daughter-in-law.” Rey replied

“Who?” Both Amilyn and Ben asked at the same time.

“Me. This is the only way that I can keep my family and friends safe from the First Order.”


	17. Chapter 17

Ben and Rey returned to her apartment. When they opened the door, they were meet by Anakin and Rogue One team. Both of them knew what was coming up. But Rey held up her hand to stop the questions before they began.

“I need to speak to Ben alone. Ben meet me in my office.” Rey said. Ben nodded his head. Both of them walked to Rey’s office.

“I am so sorry that I sprung that on you. As much as I care about you, I have a son that I have to keep safe. He would be in danger if the First Order got a hold of him. Right now I am afraid for Leia.”

“I understand. Our mission is to keep Alderaan safe. The one thing that I want to know is why are feeling torn up?” Ben asked. He already knew the answer. He was already in love with her. She did not know the real Ben. That was bothering him.

“Leia and Han have been good to me. They took me in. She gave me a purpose. Now I am considering stepping down as the senator from Alderaan. I have a child that I must take care of. I do not want to leave him alone anymore than I have to.” Rey explained with tears pooling in her eyes.

“Rey. Leia will understand. She would want you to take care of Daniel. This could be the only chance to start a family. Leia and Han will love as a daughter-in-law. The prince will adore you. He will make sure that you have everything that you need. Your godfather is ready to do some backflips. I will always be there if you need me.” Ben explained. “Now no more tears. Go out there and face your destiny. I have got your back.”

Both Ben and Rey walked out of her office. Everyone was anxious to hear about Rey’s possible engagement. Anakin was pacing back and forth.

“The First Order is after Alderaan. To keep this from happening, I will marry the prince. We have no choice. I will nominate Rose to be my replacement. Rose, you were my only choice for the job. Anakin have you got in touch with Leia?”

“Yes. Holdo told her everything. Proper precautions are being made now. Mirrorbright is ready to fly. Along with your fighter escorts. As soon as we land on Alderaan, Leia has got everyone a room ready. Now everyone pack your bags. We leave in one hour.” Anakin stated  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Rey was dressed in flight suit complete with helmet. Ben looked over at Anakin. Anakin knew his question before Ben could ask.

“This is something she learned from Padme. I am not to thrilled about either. However there is a flight suit for you as well.”

“What will I be flying?” Ben asked

“The next generation of X-wings.” Rey replied as she walked up behind them. “Same basic design but with a few new modifications. My design of course.”

“Rey is the brains behind creative concepts. Pretty much my family are the shareholders. Rey was concerned about some of the problems that the Rebel Alliance had with the first run of x-wings. So she made some modifications. You can fly mine. R2 will be the droid on it. Niney will be on hers.”

Rey’s staff boarded Mirrorbright. Rey and Ben got into their fighters. As soon as they got in range, all three ships hit the hyperdrive.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Leia waited patiently on the landing deck on her palace. She was anxious to see both Rey and Ben. Ben, her only son, was coming home. She could not reveal his identity to anyone. He told Leia that he wanted Rey to get to know the real Ben and not Prince Ben. She totally understood. When Holdo told Leia about Rey’s announcement. Leia felt like she was floating on air. Rey was the one person that Leia wanted as a daughter-in-law. Now her wish was coming true.

“Leia, they are coming. They left a while ago. I think that the kid needs you. 3PO is driving Daniel crazy.” Han said as walked up behind his wife and pulled her into his arms.

“I know. He drove me crazy as child also. I am just anxious to see my son. He has been away for so long. I got to see him when I visited my parents or when I would be on Coursant. He is engaged to Rey. I can not believe it. I should have known something was up between those two when he asked me to help get everything in order.”

“I hate to break to you. She has no idea that she has already meet our son. She does not know that Ben Shimi is our son. She does not know that Kylo Ren is our son. She is going to have to the shock of lifetime. From what I was told by Lando, I know that the boy is in love with her.” Han said. “I have one request that you do not try to push them. Let them take the time to fall in love with each other.”  
__________________________________________________________

The Mirrorbright and the two X-wings broke through the atmosphere of Alderaan. As the Mirrorbright descended onto the landing platform. Rey and Ben decided to fly until the all clear was sounded. Then they would land, this allowed no surprise attacks from a potential enemy. As soon as x-wings landed, Ben jumped down. He was impressed with the design sects on the x-wings. 

“Anakin, you were right. This was one of my best flights. I swear that the fighter was designed for me.” Ben said as soon as he saw Anakin.

“Rey was the one that came up with the idea. She needed funding. So we managed to get her some backers. The one that you flew was designed for me. The other one is Rey’s personal ship. The only time, she gets to fly it, is when she goes on missions.”

Ben and Anakin looked over at Rey as she got down from her ship. She was greeted by Niney. The little droid was chirping with excitement. Ben knew that the little droid missed flying and adventures. He was Ben’s sidekick on missions. Ben missed Niney as well. Ben noticed that Niney had bonded with Rey. He could not blame the droid at all. Rey was a starlight that guided traveler on their way.

“Your antenna is bent. Here let me fix.” Rey said to Niney. “There good as new.”

Rey fixed the droid’s antenna. She rose up and walked over to R2-D2. She pat him on his side. 

“Thank you my friend for taking care of Ben for me. I know that you are used to flying with Anakin. However I wanted to see if the ship could do with a different pilot. I owe you a oil bath later on. Now we need to meet up with Leia.”

Ben knew that he was madly in love with this woman. She had the biggest heart that he had ever seen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Rey have a talk.

Anakin, Ben, and Rey entered the palace. As they walked down the hallway, they were greeted by the voice of Daniel. They seen Daniel running at full speed to them. C-3PO trying to catch up to the young boy.

“Sir Daniel. You must finish your math lesson. Ohh, Queen Leia will be so disappointed in me.” The droid said.

“3PO, let the boy see his parents. My daughter will understand.” Anakin said.

“Master Anakin. How good to see you. Mistress Rey and Sir Ben, the queen will want to know that you have arrived. Oh dear, I must get everything ready or her highness will be upset with me.” The droid rambled on. He turned around an shuffled down the hall.

“Momma! Daddy Ben! You are here! Just like you said you would be.” Daniel hollered. 

Ben stooped down and picked up the little boy. Daniel threw his arms around Ben’s neck. 

“Hey there kid. I missed you. How has Han and Leia been spoiling you?” Ben said.

“Grandma is wanting me to learn things. Han has been teaching me how to work on his ship. It is named the falcon. Uncle Chewie picks me and put me on his shoulders. Uncle Lando has been teaching me to gamble. He is going to teach me all his secrets.”

“Oh no.” Anakin and Rey gulped at the same time. Ben just smiled. He knew that his family had adopted Daniel. He would never been alone again.

“I also meet Padme. She is my great grandmother. She is sweet. She gives me candy when noone is looking. She told me that Mr. Anakin is her husband. So if she is my great grandmother. That makes you my great grandfather. I am getting more people in my family. Now I need either a brother or sister. I could use a few more uncles and aunts.”

“Well Daniel, I can not help with the brother or sister. However I can get a few more aunts and uncles.” Rey replied. 

Footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Everyone looked up to see Leia heading toward them. A few steps behind her was Han. He was almost in a run to catch up to his wife.

“Leia. Slow down.” Han said.

“My daughter-in-law is here. I am happy to see her. So you better catch up flyboy.” Leia replied. 

When she stood before Rey, Leia threw her arms around Rey. Both women hugged each other. When they let go of each other, both of them had tears in their eyes. 

“We need to give them some time to talk in private. Come we are going invade the kitchen. I think the cook may have baked some cookies. I have got a craving for something sweet.”

The two women watched as the men and Daniel went down the hall. Leia led Rey down another hall until she reached a door. Above the door was the royal symbol of Alderaan. This room was meant for someone royal. Not for Rey. Leia opened the door and ushered Rey into the room. Rey looked around the room. The room was decorated in a deep blue and cream. In the middle of the room was a bed fit for a princess.

“This was my room at one time. It is yours until the wedding. This room is special to me. When you came home, you stayed here until Ahsoka arrived. I know that was hard time for you. The force had shown me that you would survive. I know that you would come back even better than before.” Leia explained.

“I am afraid that I am disappointment to you.” Rey sobbed.

“Who told you that? Because they lied to you. You bounced back and became one of the best warriors I have ever known. You start becoming the voice for those who could not speak for themselves. You put your life on the line. You did this to find people that no one cared for. You took in Daniel without concern for your own life. You did not fail me. You made me proud.”

“I am afraid that you are going to be disappointed when I tell you that I must step down as your senator. I make sure that Daniel is safe. I can not do that and my duties as a senator.”

“I already knew that. I expect you to take care of that boy. He has lost so much in his little life. His biological mother is dead. You are now his mother. Your duty is to be his mother. Now I know that you are going to marry my son. I have talked to him. He is prepared to adopt Daniel. He is prepared to keep him safe. Now I have getting ready to appoint Rose has your replacement. I think that she will do a great job. She and Finn work great together. So I making him her assistant.”

“I was going to make that suggestion for my replacement.” Rey replied. “What can you tell me about future husband. I have never meet him. I hope that I do not disappoint him.”

“My son is kind. He is one of the best pilots that I know. He really does not know about the politics. I expect you to guide him. He is very intelligent. He would be the type of man that you could fall in love with. You will meet him at the ball. Do not worry about what you or your staff will wear. I have taken care of that. The only thing that breaks my heart that neither of your parents are here to see the combining of the two homes.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	19. Chapter 19

Rey sat down on the bed after Leia had left. She had to some serious thinking to do. She could either live in the past or enjoy the present. She may be marrying the prince but she had already found the love of her life. She needed to let go and enjoy whatever time that they had before duty call. Before she could act, Rose and Daniel entered the room.

“Rey, you did not tell me about my new nephew or how the mission went. Now I want details.” Rose said.

“Daniel is now my son. He was the reason behind the mission. The mission was a success. However we lost three informants. The reason why you are here is me and Ben. Well we got to dance together. More importantly we kissed. That kiss was like a dream. But now I got a bigger problem.”

“What is that?”

“I found the man that I could spend the rest of my life with. But, I am to marry Leia’s son. I am doing that to keep Alderaan safe. The First Order is going to try to take Alderaan. I can not sit back and let that happen."

Daniel spoke up. “The prince is in love with you. You will not be disappointed with him. You think that everyone is disappointed with you. They are not. Take the time to get to know Ben. Ben is the key.”

“Daniel is right. Why not go and enjoy the time you have together. See Alderaan through his eyes. Quit holding onto past. Now you have a handsome man out there. Go and enjoy him.”

“Thank you both. Does anyone know where he is staying at?”

Both Daniel and Rose smiled at each other than faced Rey. 

“Across the hall from you.”

____________________________________________________________  
Jyn found Ben sitting in the kitchen with Han and Anakin. She knew that Rey had feelings for him. She knew that he had the same feelings for Rey. So it was to her to get Rey and Ben together. She sat down across from Ben. 

“Ben. I know who you are really are. I am not going to tell anyone.” Jyn stated.

“Thank you. Now cut to to the chase. What is it you are going to tell me to do?”

“Take the time to get to know your future wife. She is being torn apart. She loves Ben Shimi. Yet, she is going to marry the prince to keep Leia and Daniel safe. She needs you to take the time to get to know her away from Coursant. She needs to get to know you as a man. Not the jedi. Not the spy. Not the prince. Let her see the real you.”

“Jyn is right.” Leia said as she walked up to Ben and Jyn.

“Mom. You know that I am going to hurt her when she finds out who I am. I have deceived her.”

“Not true. She is not influenced by power or money. She loves you for you. She is so afraid that she will disappoint everyone. So get to know her. Allow her to see you for the man that I know that you are.”

“I will. Thanks both of you. Which room is she in?”

Both Jyn and Leia looked at each other and then faced Ben. 

“Right across the hall from you.”  
____________________________________________________________

Ben had just returned to his room. When he heard a knock on the door. He opened it. Rey was there. She was dressed in tunic and pants. He could tell that she was nervous.

“Ben. I was wondering if you could show some of your favorite places on Alderaan? Usually when I am here, I am on business. I do not get to see how beautiful it is here.”

“Yes. Call the kitchen and ask them to prepare some food for a picnic. I think that we can escape for the day. I will contact the hanger for a speeder. I will meet you there in 10 minutes.”  
__________________________________________________________  
Ben took Rey to a waterfall that was too far from the palace. They sat down for their picnic. As they ate they took in all of the beauty that was around them. 

“Rey. This is one of my favorite places. I love coming here to get close to nature. I come up here when I need to think or get away from everything. Anytime that you feel overwhelmed, you can come up here.”

“Thank you for bringing me up here. I am feeling overwhelmed right now.”

“Why are you feeling overwhelmed?” Ben asked.

“I am stepping down as a senator. I am now a mother. I am going to marry the prince. I am marrying him to keep my family and adopted homeworld safe.”

“I understand. Everything that you are facing will wear anyone down. What is really bothering you. I suspect that there is something that you are not telling me.”

Rey broke down and cried at that point. Everything that she had to deal with took over. Ben pulled her into his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder. He just held her.

“I am so sorry. I am dying inside. I always fall for the guy that I can not have. First I started falling for a jedi. Kylo Ren was his name. He made me feel safe. I guess that is where the attraction began. I knew that he had oath to the Jedi Council. I accepted that we can never be together. Then I meet you. You are the first person that I have told me secrets to. You do not judge me.” Rey sobbed.

“I will always be here for you.” Ben said.

“I know that. You are the perfect man for me. You showed me that when you accepted Daniel as your own. He loves you. When I marry the prince, you may not be in his life anymore. How do I explain that to him. Mom married another man. Ben can not be in your life anymore.”

“The prince will let me see Daniel. I have known him for a long time. He will love the boy just as much as I do.”

“Even worse is that I am in love with you. I finally meet the someone that I fall in love with. I can not be with him because I have to save everyone. Regardless of what happens I want you to know that I love you.”

Before he could respond, Rey took his face in her hands and kissed him. He deepened the kiss. He ran his hands up and down her back. The next thing that Rey knew she was on her back with Ben hovering over her. Finally both of them came to their senses and broke off the kiss.

“I want you to know that I love you too. I want you more than you will ever know. I want to wake up to your face in the morning. I know that will never happened. Regardless of how I feel, I will not dishonor you. I think that we must head back to the palace. Daniel will be worried about you.


	20. Chapter 20

Rey never felt more alone than ever. The day after the picnic, Ben was sent on another mission. The only thing that she had left of him was his jacket. She slept with it at night. That was the only way that she could be sleep without having nightmares. However she kept having the same dream.

She is standing in a room. There before her stood was Kylo Ren, Ben, and a man that stood in the shadows. The room would spin and all three men morphed into one man. He would reach out to her. She would reach out to him.

Rey would wake from her dream. What did it mean? What was the force trying to tell her?  
____________________________________________________________

Ben was not doing well either. He had moved to his home in the mountains. He was busy chopping wood. That was the only way that he could clear his head. Today that was not working. All he could think of was Rey. Her smile. How she felt in his arms. The kiss that they shared by the waterfall. He should have told her the truth. That the man, that she was in love with, was betrothed.

How could he be such a coward?   
He should have told her that he was everything that she would need.

Ben was so busy chopping wood. He did not hear the arrival of Anakin and Lando. 

“Ben!” Anakin yelled.  
Ben dropped the axe. He then turned to face his visitors. The look on their faces, he knew that he was in trouble.

“What do you want? If you are here to tell me that I messed up with Rey. I already know. I hurt her. I know that too. There is no need to beat me up anymore than I have already done myself.”

“We are not here to tell you what you did was wrong. We understand that it would not look proper you and her in compromising positions. We are just dropping off supplies for after the ball. Leia has called all the surviving members of the Rebellion Alliance to a meeting. The plan is that after the ball. You are to come here and get everything ready for the meeting.” Lando explained.

“Anything else?” Ben asked

“Your mother has gotten your request for the Star of Alderaan. She said that Rey will wear it. She had the request for a while now. When did you put in that request?” Anakin said

“The day that I meet Rey. I knew then that I want her to be at my side.” Ben replied

“I see the Skywalker/Solo genes have struck again.” Anakin mumbled

“Do what?” Both Ben and Lando asked in unison.

“When I meet Padme, I knew that she was going to be the one that I would end up with. We meet when I was 9 and she was 14. After the battle of Naboo, we went our separate ways. Ten years later, our paths came across again. I was assigned to protect her. We faced danger together and somewhere along the way. We fell in love. At the beginning of the Clone Wars, we married in secret.” Anakin explained.

“Wait until you hear about your parents. You will really get a laugh.” Lando said

“Your parent’s relationship was complicated. After we rescued your mother, we both knew that they had strong feelings for each other. I liked your father and he had my approval. The problem was with Bail Organa. Bail wanted your mother to marry another man. Well the next thing I know, your parents had taken off to parts unknown. I had to go hunt them down. Cassian and Jyn also were hunting them down as well. When we found them, they were married for about 3 months. Leia was pregnant with you. I had to intervene on your dad’s behalf. That was the only way for them to have Bail’s blessing.”

“How do I fit into this?” Ben asked. He was almost afraid to hear the answer.

“You meet the lady and find yourself already in love with her.” Anakin said. “Just like me and your father.”

“Now my Little Starfighter, what are you going to do for Rey?” Lando asked.

“I came up here to get everything ready for her. I want to spend time with her after the ball alone. I just need to find a way to get her personal things without letting her know that I am behind it.”

“Take care of already. Your mother sent everything that she will need. She wanted to make sure that Rey was prepared for everything.” Lando said with a smile.

Ben was worried about what his mother had sent for Rey.

____________________________________________________________

Leia found Rey sitting in the royal library. Rey was reading some romance novel. 

“Rey. I was wondering where you were at. I was kinda of getting worried about you.”

“I came here to read and to hide from everyone. I could stand anymore of those ‘everything will be ok’ look or Poe’s ‘you should not have trusted him’ look. Other than than I am okay. I am having weird dreams though.”

“Like before?”

“No. I am in a room with three men. Two of the men are Kylo Ren and Ben Shimi. The last one is standing in the shadows. Then all of sudden, they morph into one man. He is holding his hand out to me. Before I can do anything, I wake up.”

“I can tell you what the dream means.” Leia replied.

“What does it mean?” Rey asked.

“Your hope. You are hoping that my son will have qualities like Kylo and Ben. You are hoping that he will protect you like Kylo. You are hoping that he will accept Daniel as his own. You are hoping that he will treat you like Ben. I seen how you and Ben looked at each other. You both care for each other. You are wanting that in your marriage.”

“Thank you for explaining that to me. I thought that I was going crazy for a moment.”

“I wanted to show your dress that you are wearing to the ball. I had this designed for you. The dress is to go with the Star of Alderaan necklace set that my son requested for you to wear.”  
“I am ready to see what I am going to wear. I have no idea how to thank you for all of this.”

Leia and Rey walked down the hall to the ladies waiting room. The waiting room was decorated in pink and cream. There was a sitting area. There were several vases filled with flowers. This room was fit for a princess. Leia must have picked up on Rey’s thoughts.

“This is where you will get ready at. Both Rose and Jessika will be present with you. I had dresses made for them as well. You will not see their dresses until tomorrow night. However your dress is my favorite. Here it is.”

Leia opened and door. Both women walked into a closet area. There on a mannequin was the most beautiful dress that Rey had ever seen. It was a midnight blue. It was strapless and had a low back. Starting at the waist of the dress was silver stars. The stars were scattered around the skirt of the dress. The dress was fit for a princess.

“This dress will go great with the Star of Alderaan. I might as well tell you the story behind it. I see how you liked that romance novel.”

“Please do. I heard rumors about this necklace. I just never knew the full story.”

“Years ago, a young prince was given several sapphires. He was shy and felt like he could never find true love. The whole time, his best friend was hoping that prince would notice her. She was a banished princess that found sanctuary here. She was a talented artist. One day the prince found some of sketches. He fell in love with a star design of hers. So he had made into a necklace using the sapphires. Along with the star design, he found out that she had feelings for him. He decided to take a chance on her. So he courted her. He fell in love with her. Soon he asked her to marry him. His gift to her was the Star of Aldraan. The Star of Alderaan stays in the palace vault. The set always is handed down to crowned prince. So when he finds the woman that he loves, he will put it on her so that everyone knows that she is to be the future queen.”

“That is so beautiful story. I would be honored to wear it.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was hard chapter for me to write. I wanted to give Rey closure on the fate of Obi-Wan. There was only one way that I could think of.

The morning of the ball.

Rey was awaking by people hurrying about. She got up and put on her robe. She had just started trying to find out what clothes to wear for the day. She had a lot to do before she got ready for the ball. There was a knock on the door. Rey went to answer the door. Ben was there.

“Rey, I am so sorry that I hurt you. I am suppose to bring this to you.” Ben said as held a small box. “Wait until I leave before you open it. It will look lovely on you. Just remember that I will always love you regardless of what happens.”

“As I will always love you. Thank you for bringing this to me. I still have your jacket. Do you want it back?”

“No. Let it keep you warm on cold nights. I must leave so that you can get ready for your ball. You will out shine any star in the galaxy.”

Ben turned and walked down the hall. Rey watched him until she could no longer see him. She felt her heartbreaking but she knew it was for the best. She had to put aside her personal feelings. She had family and entire world to protect. The senate and Jedi council was not going to help her. She would do what she could. She walked back into her room. She sat down at the desk. She opened the box. There inside the box was a beautiful sapphire ring. Also in the box, there was a note. It read:

To my beautiful starlight, this will look beautiful with Star of Alderaan. I hope that you will wear it tonight.

Rey tried on the ring. It was the perfect fit. She silently wondered what was Ben up to. He was trying to do the right thing one minute. The next minute, he was trying to get her to forget her promise. There was another knock on the door. Before she could answer it, Daniel and Rose ran into the room. Both of them were winded.

“Rey, the prince had just arrived. He did not come with a fancy thrills that you would expect. He arrived and went to his wing in the palace. He overheard saying that he looked forward to meeting his future wife. Everyone is excited about his arrival. He has not been home in about 10 years or so. He was sent to the best universities in the galaxy. He was working hard on making his own money and not depending on his family’s money.”

“Momma, does this mean I get to become a prince also? You marry the prince, you become a princess.”

“Daniel, you will always be my handsome prince. Now you two let me get dressed and we can find some breakfast.”

Daniel and Rose left the room to let Rey get dressed. Once dressed she heard a voice that she had not heard in years. Her father, Obi-Wan, or his ghost was in her room.

“Rey, I know that you miss me. I miss you too. I am sorry that I could not be there to present you to the prince. I will always love you. I see that you got me a grandson. Please take care of that little boy and the prince. You and the prince will unite the two houses of Jedi. There are a lot of people that do not want to see that happen. Watch out for those who will use you. I will try to guide you the best way that I can. I and your mother are very proud of you. We both love you.” Kenobi’s ghost said. “Please do not blame yourself for my fate. I want you to learn forgive yourself and do not get trapped in what could have been. Live the life that I would want you to have. One that is full of love and family.”

“Thank you father. I miss and love both of you as well.” Rey answered

The ghost disappeared and Rey sank on her bed. Tears streamed down her face. She did not realize that she was no longer alone until she felt arms around. She looked up to see Leia, Padme, and Ahsoka gathered around her.

“Rey are you okay?” Leia asked.

“Yes. I just got a visit from my father. His force ghost to more exact. He was telling me that he and mom were proud of me. He regrets not being here to present me to the prince.” Rey said as she sobbed.

“Well I was going to let it be a surprise but since your father had to show up. Both Anakin, Padme, and myself are going to present you to the prince. We were the ones that knew your parents the best. I think that it is the only way, I can honor his memory.” Ahsoka said 

Leia noticed the box on the table. She looked in. 

“Rey, where did you get this ring?”

“I received this morning. It is beautiful. Is it apart of the Star of Alderaan set?”

“No. It is not a part of that set. It will go perfectly with it. I have seen this ring before. I just can not place where I seen at.” Leia said

“I know where you seen that ring at.” Padme said. “That ring belong to Satine. Obi-Wan gave to her when they got married. I thought it was lost when we lost her. Question is how did it get here.”  
_______________________________________________________

Anakin stood in Ben’s room. He was looking at the ring that Ben had pulled out of the safe to show him.

When did you get here? Where did you get this ring? This belong to Obi-Wan. I thought it was lost when we lost him. How did it get here?” Anakin asked.

“I have no idea. The last thing that I knew that I was gave two rings. One was meant for Rey. This was one was meant for me. I heard a voice that sounded like Obi-Wan. Then I somehow I got possession of both rings.”  
Ben said.

“Anakin. I can explain how your grandson ended up with our rings.” a voice said from behind Anakin and Ben.

“Master Kenobi. How is it possible for you to be here?” Anakin asked.

“The force allowed it. I wanted to see my son-in-law. I wanted to give him the rings so that there could be something from Satine and me. Rey was left without anything after the deaths of me and her mom. Satine knew that she was marked for death. She had me to hide her ring with Bail Organa. I could not allow her ring to be alone. So I had Bail to hide my ring with Satine’s ring. I am sorry about giving you that scare Ben. I wanted you to find the rings. So I used the force to show you were to look.”

“You are forgiven. I am actually relieved that you gave us the rings. Now we got something for us to pass down to our kids and grandkids.”

“I am honored to have you marry my daughter. I am honored that you have adopted Daniel as your own. I want you to look after both Rey and the boy. Do not make mistakes like I did. I lost her and then she lost me. I know that she blames herself. Do not let her blame herself. Please help her heal herself with your love” Obi-Wan said. He looked at Anakin. “I am honored that you, Padme, and Ahsoka will be presenting Rey to her prince. My biggest regret was I was unable to be there.”

Obi-Wan disappeared. Both Ben and Anakin looked at each other. Both felt like a heaviness has been lifted off of them. Ben knew that he could not see Rey again. She was most likely getting ready for the ball. He could not wait to see her tonight. She would outshine the stars. Ben was lost in thought. He then realized that his grandfather was trying to get his attention.

“I am going to tell Leia what happened. Before she comes down here to….”

There was a pounding on the door. Both Anakin and Ben knew who it was.

“Ben. You better open this door. Right now. You have some explaining to do!”

Anakin opened the door. Leia waltzed right into the room. 

“Where did you get the ring? Rey did not say who brought it to her. I know it was you.” Leia demanded.

“Leia. Calm down. We will explain where the rings came from.” Anakin said. “As a matter of fact, I want to talk to Rey about this. We just spoke to Obi-Wan.”

“Do what?” Leia asked.

“Obi-Wan was here. He was the one that led Ben to the rings. I must explain everything to Rey.” Anakin replied as he ran down the hall to Rey’s room. Leia ran after her father.   
__________________________________________________________

“Rey. I need to tell you something.” Anakin yelled through the door. Rey opened the door and ushered Anakin and Leia in.

“Anakin. I am so happy to see you. You will not believe what happened?”

“I have pretty good guess about what happened.” Anakin replied

“Will someone please tell me what happened. Where did those rings come from?” Leia demanded.

“Obi-Wan gave his blessing to Rey’s wedding. He was here. His force ghost was here. He had hide the rings with Bail. He wanted Rey to have the rings. This was his way of making sure that his grandkids would have something that belong to him and Satine.” Anakin explained.

“He visited me as well. He wanted me to forgive myself. I blamed myself for his death. I never told anyone because I could never say that he was dead for sure. I kept holding out that he would come back for me. I kept telling myself that he was out there somewhere. Deep down I knew that he would never left me alone. His visit gave me closure that I needed. Leia, is there a way that we can get the wedding plans started. I plan on being your daughter-in-law as soon as possible. I will not allow the First Order to take Alderaan without a fight. Your son needs a wife to obtain the throne. Tell him that he has got one.” Rey said with fire in her eyes.

“How about the day after tomorrow. I know that Alderaan will be safe. At least I do not have to worry about Alderaan falling into Carise Sindian’s hands. I knew that woman was working with the First Order. I just could not prove it.” Leia said. “I might have the perfect dress for your wedding. I can not wait to show it to you.”


	22. Chapter 22

Leia’s personal staff prepared Rey as if she was a princess. Rey found herself getting her makeup done. They braided her in a traditional Alderaanian style. She was not allowed to look in mirror. Rey was nervous that no one would recognize her. There was a knock on the door. One of the assistants answered it. Rose and Jessika were on the other side of the door. Both friends rushed in. Both of them wearing robes waiting for the final touches before putting on the gowns. Both of them sat down on the couch across from Rey. 

“You two look beautiful. I am so happy that you are here with me. I do not know how I would have made it without you. Rose, you have been with me for years. Jessika, you just joined our group. However I feel like I have known you for years. I could not have asked for two better friends than you.” Rey said.

“You look beautiful too. That prince is not going to know what hit when he looks at you. I told myself that I was not going to cry. But my best friend is getting married to a prince!!!” Rose said cheerfully.

“Are you going to still be representing Alderaan in the senate? Have you thought about what you are going to do?” Jessika asked concerned for the future of her home.

“I have discussed it with Leia. I am officially stepping down. I want to have time with my new husband. I also want to have time to raise Daniel. So I gave Leia my choice for my replacement. I want you Rose to be my replacement. You already know the major players. You also are the only person that thinks like I do. You are the only person that I trust in the senate.” Rey replied.

“I will do it for you. I am honored that you chose me for your replacement.” Rose said.

Just then Leia walked through the door. She looked at the three women getting ready for the gown. She had a smile that was brighter than any sun.

“They are ready for their gowns.” Leia told her staff. 

An attendant took each of the women into a dressing room. There each woman was dressed in her gown that had matching shoes.

Jessika was the first to finish. Her dress was deep pink that had deep neckline and puffed out sleeves. Along the skirt, there were flowers in a lighter pink. Her hair was pulled into a roll. She walked out into the lounge area. Rose was second. Rose’s dress was red. Along the neckline there was lace in the same shade of red. Finally Rey was finished. Leia motioned for each of them to come to a table. The table had different types of jewelry on it.

“Jessika. All of this is yours to keep. You have been such a good friend to me and Rey. This set is called ‘pink ice’. I think it will go great with your dress” Leia explained

Leia opened the box and pulled out a silver necklace. At the center of necklace was cluster of pink sapphires and diamonds in a circle. The earrings were dropped style. A single sapphire was connected to the a strand of silver. At the end of the strand was circle of sapphires and diamonds.

“Rose. You have been with Rey through the good times and the bad times. You were present when I thought that we had lost her for good. Like Jessika, all of this is yours. This set is called ‘fire song’. It is one of my favorites. However I believe that it will better on you.”

Leia opened the box and pulled out a gold necklace. At the center of necklace was a big ruby with deep yellow topaz accents. The earrings were a cluster of rubies and topazes. The set matched the Rose’s dress beautifully.

“This set was requested by the prince himself. By wearing this set, everyone will know that you are the lady that caught my son’s eye. Tonight is important for two reasons. First, you will be presented to the royal court as member of the family. Second, I will give my blessings to you as the future queen. I could not ask for a better daughter-in-law. You still have the your mom’s ring?”

“Yes. I do. I still can not believe that my father managed to hide both rings here with King Bail. However, I am glad though. I have a small piece of him and mom with me.”

“Well I can not believe how well it matches the the Star of Alderaan. Now it is my honor and duty to present the set to you.”

Leia opened the box and pulled out a silver necklace. The chain part itself had a leaf designed had both small diamonds and blue sapphires in it. At the center of necklace was a group of sapphires in a star designed with diamond accents. The earrings had the same star design. Leia helped Rey put the necklace on. The Star laid just a couple of inches away from her neck. 

“I have a gift for you. I want you to wear this crown tonight. You are now a princess. You need your own crown. I believe this will look beautiful with your dress.”

The crown had both diamonds and sapphires on it. Rey lowered her head so that Leia could put on her head. Rey looked into the mirror. She did not recognize herself. She actually looked like a princess.

“Now ladies, I believe that I need to get to the throne room. Your escorts will be here shortly. I will see you three in just a few minutes.”  
___________________________________________________________

There was a knock on the door. The attendant answered it. Poe and Finn were on the other side. Both Poe and Finn could not believe their eyes.

“Ladies, you look beautiful. I would love to walk all three of you into the throne room. However, Leia instructed that I would escort Jessika to the throne room.” Poe said. 

Jessika walked up to him. He offered his elbow. Then both of them walked down the hallway in the direction of the throne room.

“Rey, you will knock the prince off his feet. You look like you are princess. However, Rose is my queen for the night. Before I go any further. I want to ask you Rose to be my wife?” Finn said.

“Yes. I will. I will.” Rose answered.

“About time. I was wondering when you two would get your act together. I am happy for both of you.” Rey responded as she hugged both Rose and Finn.

“Please let me be one of the first to congratulate you two.” a voice said from hallway. Everyone turned to see Luke Skywalker standing in the doorway. He wore his ceremonial Jedi robe.

“Master Luke. How good to see you.” Rey said as she walked up and hugged Luke.

“Rey. You know that I do not like being referred to as Master. Your father was my mentor. I have always felt like you were family. Now it is official. You are going to marry my nephew. I will be your escort just as soon as Rose and Finn get headed down the hallway. Do not worry Leia already knows about the second wedding.” Luke said. 

Rey then noticed that Finn and Rose had made their way down the hallway. Luke offered Rey his elbow. She took and they made their way down the hallway.


	23. Chapter 23

Luke and Rey were asked to wait by the ushers. Then they were guided onto the top of the stairs. 

“Presenting Jedi Knight and brother to Queen Leia, Luke Skywalker. Presenting our beloved senator and the betrothed to Prince Solo, Rey Kenobi.” 

After hearing both of their names called, Luke and Rey went down the stairs. They followed the carpet train to the steps in front of the thrones. Luke bowed his head. Rey did a curtez. Leia nodded her head. Both Luke and Rey went to stand with other members of the party.

After everyone was introduced to the court, Leia and Han stood up together. They walked together hand-in-hand to the center of throne area. Both of them had tears in their eyes.

“Both Han and myself are pleased to announce the engagement of our son to Rey Kenobi. Will the presenters please walk up with Rey.” Leia said.

Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka gathered around Rey as she walked toward the stairs. 

“Your highness. We present Rey Kenobi to your court. Her father was general Obi-Wan Kenobi. He, Ahsoka, and myself fought together in the Clone Wars together. General Kenobi risked his life to ensure that the galaxy was safe.” Anakin said.

“General Kenobi helped me when I was queen of Naboo. Later on he became a friend and ally to me during my years as a senator. Rey’s mother, Duchess Satine Kryze, was also one of my allies. Even though, we disagreed on politics. We respected each other. Her goal was to keep Mandalore safe. However when my daughter was kidnapped, Satine was the one of the few people that helped me. She helped me track down Obi-Wan. It was this act that reunited my family. I am eternally grateful for her friendship.” Padme said with tears in her eyes. Rey reached down and held her hand.

“Like Master Skywalker, I got to know General Kenobi as warrior and a friend. When I thought that I did something wrong. I could turn to him for advice. He always tried to steer me to the right path. He was the level headed person in our group. When I meet Rey, I seen that qualities of both Satine and Obi-Wan. I know in my heart that they would be honored to have their daughter engaged to your son.” Ahsoka said nervously.

“I am honored to have you present Rey to us. However there are two more people that want to present. Please come forward. Master Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren.”

Rey turned around to see the jedi knight and her cousin walking toward the throne area.

“Long time little cousin. I am proud of you.” Sabine whispered as she hugged Rey.

“I am Sabine Wren. I am the cousin to Rey. Rey is unlike anyone that I know. She has a warrior’s heart. She will help anyone that needs help. Yet, she has big heart. I have been with her to visit orphanages and children’s hospitals. I even caught her working at soup kitchen one day. She treats everyone with respect. I can honestly say that she will make an excellent queen.” Sabine said 

“Master Bridger. Do you have anything to say?” Leia asked.

“I agree with Sabine. I believe that Alderaan will be in safe in Rey’s hands. She will help guide your son as he takes on more responsibilities as he assumes the throne.” Erza replied.

“Thank you presenters. Is there anyone else that would like to be heard before Han and I present Rey to the court?” Leia said smiling down at Rey.

“I would your highness!” a familiar voice said. 

Everyone turned around to see Ben heading to the throne area. Rey was shocked to see that he was in royal garments. He walked with a purpose. Rey turned around to see the royal court members kneeling before him. They were treating him like he was a prince. Then everything dawned on her. He was the prince.  
Ben stood in front of the throne. He knelt down in front of his mother and father. Rey noticed that Anakin had moved to the side and stood near Padme. Ben rose and took Anakin’s place by Rey.

“My name is Ben Solo. I am the crowned prince of Alderaan. The only son of Han and Leia. The grandson of Anakin and Padme as well as Bail and Breha Organa. I know personally that Rey will make an excellent queen. In the short time that I have known her. She has showed me that she cares about people. She speaks for those who do not have a voice. I meet her through my grandfather. He told of me of her beauty. He was wrong. Not only is she beautiful women. She has the most beautiful heart. She will try do right even when it breaks her heart. That is why. I am proud to say that she is going to my wife. I will love her until my last breath is taken. Now if my father and mother will join us. I want to present to the court the future princess of Alderaan and the queen of my heart, Rey Kenobi.”

Rey tucked her arm into his elbow. Both of them moved across the floor. Rey was still in shock that the man that she fell in love with was the prince. When they stood before her friends, Rose and Jessika rushed out to her.

“Rey. I can not believe it. Your Ben is actually the prince. I am so happy for you.” Rose said. 

“I am happy for you as well. We both got the men we loved.” Rey replied. 

“Rey, I am happy for you. I want to personally thank you for arranging a night out with Poe. I never got a chance to tell you that we are now dating officially.” Jessika said.

Poe and Finn walked up to Ben. They gave their blessing to the upcoming marriage.

“You have got a great woman. She is one of the most compassionate person that I know. She will make you a great queen. She will always put the needs of her people over her own.” Poe said as he shook Ben’s hand.

“Rey is one of my best friends. Rose and myself are very protective of her. She has been through a lot. However I know that you will protect her with everything that you have. Since I have both of you two together. I want to ask you to be in my best men.”

“Do what?” Both Ben and Poe asked at the same time.

“Right before the ball, I asked Rose to be my wife. I already know that she will have both Rey and Jessika has her maids. I would rest easier knowing that both ladies were escorted by the only two men that I trust. Of course, our wedding will be after yours and Rey’s wedding.”

“I would be honored to be in your wedding. You took care of Rey before I meet her. You made sure that she was safe. There is no other way that I can repay your kindness to her.” Ben replied.

“You really had to ask? There is no way I would not be in your wedding.”

Rey, Rose, and Jessika rejoined their escorts. They overheard Finn’s request.

“Well Finn has already got his side already set. How did he beat me to that? Rey and Jessika, will you two be my maids in my wedding?”

“Yes.” Jessika and Rey replied together.

“Rey, do you have your bridesmaids?” Ben asked.

“No. I was going to see if my two best friends would do it. What about your groomsmen?”

“No. Since we are here with our friends. Do you think that they will do it?”

“Yes. We will do it. Just tell us when and where.” Rose replied for everyone.

“My mother is already working on the arrangements as we speak.” Ben replied.

“Thank you my friends for everything. Now we must go before the court. Wish us luck.” Rey said as 

Rey returned to Ben’s side with her elbow tucked into his. They made their rounds. Greeting each of the nobles. Finally when they had greeted every noble house of Alderaan. Ben and Rey walked back to the throne area. 

“Ladies and gentlemen of Alderaan. I present my son Prince Ben Solo and his future wife, Rey Kenobi. The future king and queen of Alderaan.” Leia stated as she walked down to Ben and Rey. 

Leia hugged both Ben and Rey. Han hugged Rey and then Ben. Leia then whisked Rey away from Ben and Han

“You have got a keeper there son. She reminds me of your mother. She has your mother’s compassion and her fighting spirit. She is going to be a fine addition to the family.” Han whispered to Ben.

“I know Dad. I think I fell in love with her when we first meet. She was strong but I could not fight the urge to protect her from everything.” Ben replied. “Now I think I must save my lady from being overwhelmed.

Ben left his father’s side. He walked up beside Rey and took her hand in his. Rey responded by giving his hand a little squeeze.  
“Mother. I need to borrow Rey for a moment. I am hoping to have a dance with her.”

“Sure son. Rey, I will see you later. I have something to give you.” Leia responded.

Ben walked Rey to the ballroom floor. The music playing told of a love that would bring an empire to its knees. A love that would defy the entire jedi council. Rey recognize the song. 

“Can I have this dance?” Ben asked 

“Yes. This a dream for me. To dance with you, while this song is playing. This song always speaks to my heart.”

Ben put one arm around her waist. He held her hand with the other one. She put her one of arms around his shoulders. Then the two of them waltzed across the dance floor. To them, there was no else in the room with them.

“The reason this song touches your heart is because it is about love. The title of it is ‘Across the Stars’. The composer wrote it for Anakin and Padme. How they fought for their love. You said it spoke to you. This song also speaks to me as well.” Ben explained as danced together. 

He twirled her around. Rey felt like she was going to take off and fly. Ben was on top of the world, while he having Rey in his arms. As the ball came to a close, Ben pulled Rey to the side.

“Tonight, I would like for you to go to my home. We can get to know each other better without all of the prying eyes. You can see my other favorite spot on Alderaan. Say you will go with me tonight?”

“Yes, I will go with you. Let me put away the Star set before we go. I do not want to lose it. While I am doing that I can grab some clothes for the trip.”

____________________________________________________________

Rey found both Leia and Rose waiting by her bedroom door. By the look in their eyes, Rey knew she was in trouble. You did not need to have the force to know that these two women had something planned out.

“Rey. I am so glad that you are here. I know that Ben has asked you to go with him tonight. Well, we got you some items that you might need on your trip. Do not open this package until you get ready for bed.” Leia explained.

“Thank you. Leia could you return the Star set to the vault. I believe that it needs to stay here. Rose, I need you to help me pack for a few days. Ben told me that his home is very lovely. Leia, what do I need to pack? I am not sure where his home is located.” Rey said

All three women went into the bedroom to pack for Rey’s trip. Rey had no idea what her mentor and best friend had packed. Whatever it was, she could not wait to see it.  
____________________________________________________________


	24. Chapter 24

Ben meet Rey in the hanger by one of personal ships. Leia had made for him for when he was home on Alderaan. That way he could come and go without anyone knowing that he was Kylo Ren. Usually it stayed in either this hanger or the hanger at Smuggler’s Run. Just like his father and two adopted uncles, he knew how to get into Smuggler’s Run undetected. However tonight, he would whisk Rey away. This was the only way that they could spend time away. This also gave him an opportunity to learn what she knew about the missing force sensitives. The Jedi council or the senate may not help Rey. He could help her. He could get the former Rebellion Alliance members to help in the investigation. More importantly, he could keep both Rey and Daniel safe.

“Lost in thought? I have been calling your name for a while.” a voice said. 

Ben turned around to see Anakin standing behind him. An awkward moment settled between the grandfather and grandson. 

“Ben, I have got a request for you. Please make sure that you do it.” Anakin said.

“What do you want me to do?” Ben replied.

“Take care of her. Do not make the mistakes that I made with your grandmother. Take of Rey and any future children. Regardless of what happens, I will always be with you. Now with that being said, do you have everything ready for your trip?”

“Yes sir. I am so ready to show Rey her new home. Finally I get some time with her alone. No one watching over us.” Ben replied. “Hopefully when we get back, I can point out direction so that we can take over Rey’s investigation. I want her away from it. Before you say anything, I know that she is just as determined as both my grandmother and mother. I have got to keep both her and Daniel safe.”

Both Anakin and Ben heard a noise. They looked to see servants bringing Rey’s bags to the ship. Sounds of laughter announced that Rey had arrived in the hanger. She was not alone. She had both Leia and Rose with her. Both Anakin and Ben groaned silently. There was no telling what crazy schemes that Leia and Rose had cooked up.

“Rey, we will see you and Ben when you get back. You are going to have give me all the details.” Rose said as she hugged Rey.

“Ben. Take care of Rey. Just remember that I am ready for grandchildren.” Leia said as she hugged her son.

“Mother. We have not married yet. You already demanding grandkids.” Ben said happily. He was very content. He was engaged to the woman that he loved. She had already got his mother’s approval. 

“Leia. Your mother did not demand grandchildren when you and Han got together.” Anakin stated

“I did not get a chance to.” Padme said as she entered the hanger. “I knew the moment I seen Han and Leia together. I knew that it was not if but when. Han makes Leia happy like Anakin does me. My hope is that you two make each other happy. Now I sent items sent to your house. I hope they are to your liking. Now be safe and the force be with you.”

“Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I finally got the family that I lost. I am sure that my parents are proud that I am going to be a part of the Skywalker family.” Rey said 

“We are honored to have you join our family. Not only do get to marry the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. You gave me a son to love as if he were my own. I wanted to tell you that I fell for you the first time I seen your face.”

“I feel the same way. When you walked into my office with your grandfather. You protected me from being attacked. Then everyday you would sit in my office. Then you went with me on my rounds, you took the time with the kids at the hospital. After that I knew you were the one for me.” Rey said. 

Anakin, Padme, Rose, and Leia looked at each other in shook. What was she talking about. Rey had wrapped her hands around Ben’s neck. She reached up and placed a kiss on his lips. Then she moved her head to his ear.

“I love you Ben Solo or should I call you Kylo Ren. Either way, I love the person that stands before me.” Rey whispered in his ear.

“I love you Rey Kenobi or should I call Kira. Either way, I love you my princess.”

“Hold on! You mean to tell me that Kylo Ren is Ben Solo. No one told me that.” Rose demanded.

“Yes, I figured out the more time I spent with him. Remember that I am force sensitive. I was able to use to force to show me who he was. He is not the only one that has a secret identity. You meet when I was going by Kira. When you are the child of a jedi, you will find yourself the target of others. People who think that you got in because of family ties. Both Ben and myself are legacies. So we came up with different identities to keep people claiming favoritism due to family ties. You can not let anyone else know about secret identities. That will keep everyone safe. Remember we still do not know who kidnapped me or had my father killed.”

“Your secret is safe with me. I had a feeling that you two would end up together. I could tell by the way he watched you in the office. I am so happy that you got the prince.” Rose said as she hugged both Ben and Rey.


	25. Chapter 25

Rey fell asleep on the trip to Ben’s home. When they landed, he carefully picked Rey up. He carefully carried her into princess suite. The room was decorated in pink and cream. A huge bed was in the center of the room. He laid her down on the bed. He took off her shoes. Then he managed to get cover up with a blanket. He did not want to leave her. However he had to bring in their bags. 

When he brought in the last bag,he heard Rey crying in her sleep. He ran into her room. He hoped that his presence would calm her. Unfortunately, his presence would not be enough. He walked over to the bed and started stroking her hair. 

“Please do not leave me. Stay with me.” Rey said 

“I am going to. Let me take off my shoes.” Ben replied. 

Ben took off his shoes. He laid down beside Rey. The moment he laid down, Rey curled herself right next to him. She laid her head on his chest. Ben pulled her closer to him. For the first time in his life, he felt relief. There was no emergency for him to run off to. He fell fast asleep.

_______________________________________________________

The next morning, Rey opened her eyes. She was in a strange room. She tried to move. She could not move. There was an arm around her waist. She realized that there was someone behind her. Finally she realized that it was the man that she loved. She managed to get out from under his arm. She went looking for a refresher.

“The refresher is the door on the right.” Ben said.

“How did you know?” Rey asked.

“Jedi ability.” Ben replied.  
____________________________________________________________

 

Later that morning, Rey found herself seated at a table that was covered with food. Ben sat across from her. 

“I ordered breakfast but I was not sure what you would like to eat. So I left it up to Niney. Niney wanted to make sure that you were taken care of. I had that droid for years. She has never been concerned about me. She had to make that Rey was taken care of. I do not get it. She has been nothing but trouble for me. My parents wanted to blast her for years. I do not know how you did it. You got that droid to become your friend. With all of that said, I love you even more. You turned a terror into a friend.”

Niney rolled into kitchen. The little droid rolled over to Rey. Rey felt a nudge at her leg. She looked down at the droid. The droid made several beeps.

“Thank you Niney. Yes, you got all my favorites. You are such a sweet droid. Yes. You can live with me and Ben. No one is going to destroy you. You have my word. I do not know why everyone hates you. I was so happy when you came to live with me.” Rey reassured the droid.

“Niney, you now belong to Rey. Your job is to help make sure that she is safe. If she ever is need of help, your job is to contact me or any of our family and friends.” Ben said. 

The next thing that Ben knew: Rey had thrown herself in his arms. Niney was nudging his leg almost like the droid was giving him a hug. In all of the years that he owned BB-9E, the droid was a menance. Now the droid was acting like a love sick kid. Rey had worked her charms on both him and his former droid.  
__________________________________________________________

Ben and Rey were sitting in the library. They were looking at maps and locations that force sensitives were taken from. 

“What bothers me is that there is no pattern. The abductions were all over the maps. There were 2 abductions on Jedha. But the abductions were about 4 months apart. So I can not see how we can figuire out where the people will strike next.” Rey said

“What bothers me is the lack of concern from Jedi council. I am afraid that the council has moles in it. Every master has too many dealings with the senate. They are taking orders from the senate. Even after the lessons of Palpatine. I have been talking with my grandfather. We are wanting to set up a new order. One that is based on balance. Instead of avoiding the dark side, we embrace some of elements. Think about Ahsoka. She is not totally light but not totally dark.” Ben said

“She found her balance. She was the one that taught me after I was kidnapped. She allowed me to be angry without going totally to the dark.”

"Will you help us with this?” Ben asked. “I got enough former jedi to help train the new group. I just need a place to set up the new temple.”

“The cabin that I was sent to when I arrived here. Leia hid me in a cabin in the mountains. We can use it. No one but a handful of people know about it.”

"That will work. Now we need to get back to the palace so that we can get married the day after tomorrow. I brought you so we can discuss the abductions and the new order without everyone listening.”  
“I love our home. However I want to see our son. I am ready to become Rey Solo, the next Queen of Alderaan.” Rey replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to give him a kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

The palace was full of people when Ben and Rey got back. Things had to be done for the wedding. When she arrived, Leia helped Rey find the perfect wedding dress. The royal dressmakers had made in secret. Nobody except for Leia and Rey were able to see it. Today was the last fitting for it. Also the fittings for the bridal party. Everything was such a whirl that Rey and Ben did not get a chance to see each other. Rey entered her room to grab her night clothes. Her bedroom suite had its own refresher. Rey went into the refresher. She grabbed a bottle of bubble bath. The smell of lavender filled the room. She felt the tension going away. She stayed in the bathtub until the water got cold. She dried off and got ready for bed. She had just laid on her bed. There was a knock on the door. Rey got up to answer it. There stood Ben, he was in his night clothes. He put his finger to her lips to keep her quiet. She let him into her room.

“I know that we are not suppose to see each other before the wedding. I could not go to sleep without seeing you.” Ben explained.

“I was just about ready to find you myself.” Rey said with a smile on her face. “Would you do me a favor?”

“What would you want me to do?” 

“ I want you to stay with me tonight. I sleep better with you around”

“I was going to ask you the same thing. I did not want to leave you alone tonight.” 

On the eve of their wedding, Ben and Rey held each other. Preparing themselves for what the future may bring to them. Both knowing that they could face as long as they had each other.


End file.
